through the wardrobe
by wishful star
Summary: becca stone stumbles across a secret in the back of her wardrobe,a door that gives her the chance to see and live amoung her favourite characters from her favourite saga, but what happens when she's forgets to shut the door and someone follows her home?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys, this is a story I came up with after reading a fanfic called 'living in Meyer' by bookworm-xxx._

_And then her other work, 'return to Meyer'. after reading these two AMAZING fanfic's it gave me inspiration to write my own version._

_All belongs to Stephanie Meyer…unfortunately. :(_

_Another home. Another room, another life._

_It was always the same._

_Every time we'd get settled somewhere, my parents would find some ridiculous excuse to leave again._

_It had been the same since I was a small child._

_Dad was a writer, so he stayed home most days. Mum was a stay at home parent, looking after little Daniel, my younger brother, so both of them had no trouble moving around while they tried to find themselves. _

_The only who didn't like this way of life was me._

_I hated it. I couldn't remember a time in my life where I really felt that I belonged somewhere, I had no-one to talk to, to turn to, we never stayed anywhere long enough so I could make friends with anyone, and it wasn't like I could talk to my hippy parents about my problems, they were the cause of them._

_The only person I could talk to was my mother's sister, aunt Jeannie. She would sometimes e-mail me with news from the rest of the family, I would go insane if I didn't get to talk to Jeannie._

_She and my father didn't actually see eye to eye. Well that was putting it lightly._

_Aunt Jeannie couldn't stand the thought of me and Daniel being dragged country to country. Said it wasn't healthy way to bring up children who couldn't connect with other children their own age._

_I could agree with her. I mean there are some days that I would do anything to be able to call a friend up and hang with them for a while. Talk about things that didn't matter, talk about boys and what we'd do that week end._

_I didn't have friends my own age, the only person I could talk to was Daniel._

_Well, I couldn't really, he was only six years old after all._

" _home sweet home!" mum said as I walked past her on the landing. _

_I smiled a tight lipped smile and made my way into my room with my final box of things._

_Daniel was running around shouting and laughing with dad running after him, while I closed my door with the sole of my foot. _

_I didn't want to ruin moving day for them with my solemn mood._

_I looked around the room and sighed. Blue walls, at least it wasn't pink. I hated pink walls. Dad once thought he'd surprise me and painted all my walls pink with girly pink accessories. I cried every time I saw it. Mum thought it was adorable, I never had the heart to tell her I hated it._

_At least I didn't have to be here any longer than I had to._

_I was 17, 18 in a few months and I was so going to be out of here. _

_I was sick of travelling and being uprooted. When I was old enough I would be away from it all, living my own life._

"_Becca, we're getting pizza, peperoni ok?!" dad called up to me._

_I was on my laptop writing to aunt jeannie, she wanted to know if we'd left the country yet or moved to the moon. She always made me laugh._

_I didn't bother replying dad, he'd know that I'd want it anyway._

_I sent my message before finishing unpacking my last box. My books._

_I loved my books. I loved reading._

_My favourites are romance or science fiction._

_Like the rest of the world, I had fallen in love with newest saga, twilight. The romance between a fragile human and a vampire, every girl fell in love with it. Well when I'd heard about it anyway._

_Aunt jeannie had introduced me into it really, when she had been visiting, she gave it to me as a gift. I hadn't heard of the twilight saga before. Of course after the prologue like many fan's, I became hooked._

_I loved the awkwardness and mystery of the characters, both bella and edward. _

_The charm girls loved about edward, the perfect gentleman._

_Like most, I ended up buying the films too._

_Mum loved them too, she kept asking if she could read them after I was done with them. I refused of course, everything I gave her she got bored of and threw out without a second thought. There was no way she was throwing my books out, they were all I had._

_I placed my last book on the bookcase, and sat back in my new room. _

_So this was home…well at least for a while anyway. _

_It was until mum decided she didn't like it here._


	2. the wardrobe door

It had been almost two months, and we were still in the same house. Mum and dad were settling in, dad was writing again, mum was home schooling Daniel and me like she always did, which was kind of a good sign. At least we wasn't leaving soon. I hoped.

It was a sunny Saturday morning. Mum and dad had taken Daniel out somewhere, probably the park.

I had stayed behind. I still had things to do, stuff that I still had to sort out, books and old childhood things that I needed to store away.

Well that wasn't happening any time soon. If you wanted a job done, you did it yourself.

I made myself some breakfast and watched a few episodes of one tree hill. My Chad Michael Murray obsession needed to be re-fuelled. After drooling over a little Lucas Scott, I got dressed in my jeans, tank top and red flannel and converses. I pushed my fringe from my eyes and ran a hand through my hair bringing it to a band before making my way to the boxes still pilled against the window.

My parents wasn't what you'd call productive, once they started something, they rarely managed to finish, deciding to something more fun, something that was less the hassle.

That's why the house was still upside down, filled with half empty boxes.

I hated it, as long as this was my newest home, it had better well look like it.

Most of my things had been taken care of and put in somewhat order, only my little keep sakes that I'd collected over the years needed to be put away.

My little brother daniel, like any annoying little siblings, tended to sneak in my room and go through most of my things from time to time, mainly due to bordem, so I tended to put my treasured things someplace high where he couldn't reach.

I walked into my walk in wardrobe and found a place on the top shelving. Stretching my arms as far as they could go. It really didn't help that I'd taken after my mum for being short.

After a few mintues of hoping the box wouldn't fall on top of my head, I stepped back sighed. At least my things were safe now for the time being.

I stepped back a little and began to close the door when something caught my eye.

A door knob. A brass door knob.

I frowned a little. What the hell?!

I moved my clothes over a little so I could see more clearly.

There was a door.

Why was there a door at the back of my walk in wardrobe, I mused.

Maybe it was a door to the family bathroom, maybe the other owners had borded it up for more privacy.

But thinking back to it, there wasn't a room next to mine.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I slowly reached for the knob and slowly turned it.

It wasn't locked.

I twisted the brass knob surprised that it opened with ease. It groaned as it slowly opened.

I had to suck in a breath at what I saw.

Tree's. I was surrounded by tree's.

It was beautiful.

I looked behind me. My bed room was still behind me, my life was right behind this door.

It was unreal, a forest in the back of my wardrobe

I must have passed out from exhaustion or something, this wasn't real.

Dad would call me crazy, he would never believe this, or mum, even with her crazy imagination.

They would send the men in white coats and drag me kicking and screaming.

I was about to turn around and close the door, forget I ever found the damn thing, until, I heard my aunt in my head. She was telling me to go for it, what ever this was, it was an adventure.

I stepped out into the moss covered ground closing the door slightly, I didn't want to risk being locked out so I quickly grabbed one of my thick books from the bookcase and wedged it between the door and the door frame so the door wouldn't fully shut.

It didn't take me long to find a small trail, I was very good at finding my way around places. Seriously, I had like my very own sat nav in my head, I could always remember where I was which direction to take, it is kind of freaky, what can I say it's kind of a gift.

I was too busy taking everything in when I suddenly someone called to me.

I quickly spun, seeing who it was, ready to scream like a little girl.

I suppressed it, there was a group of teenagers, I would have looked like a right idiot if I had started screaming at the top of my lungs.

" hey you must be the new girl!" a girl said. She had long brunette hair and she was very petite. There was something about her that was so familiar, but for the life of me, I couldn't understand why.

I had such a strong feeling that she was someone I'd met, but I hadn't at the same time.

It was only when she started looking at me funny that I realised she'd asked me a question and I had yet to answer her. Great she must have thought I was a right idiot.

"oh yeah right….new girl!" I said lamely.

The guys who were standing next to her smiled at me widely. I must have had some dust still on my jeans.

" well, school starts tomorrow, maybe we'll see you around?!" one of them said, with a little too much enthusiasm, causing a blonde girl to scowl.

I laughed nervously. I was never very good with new people.

" yeah sure, I guess.!" I replied.

They all smiled at me and began to walk away, until the brunette girl suddenly turned to look at me.

"I'm Jessica by the way, Jessica Stanley. Welcome to forks!" she said.

I almost passed out.

Welcome to forks?! Washington? As in the usa?

How the hell? I was living in England. I'd never been to the usa. And who?! Jessica Stanley?!

She wasn't real. She was a fictional character from a book. How the hell?!

I must have looked like a right weirdo, just stood there staring at them all.

"b..becca stone!" I replied. I waited until they turned their backs before I ran back to the trail of the door, like a mad, possessed woman. If anyone had seen me, they would have probably thought I was insane.

I kicked the book away from the door and slammed it shut leaning against it to catch my breath.

Holy hell. What was that I thought to myself.

It was a dream, a very vivid weird dream. I closed my eyes tight and took a calming breath.

I opened my eyes again to find myself back in the wardrobe, it couldn't have been a dream, I still had mud from where I'd slashed through the wet mud trying to get back to the door, I could still smell the pine tree's from my top.

It was real.

Me becca stone, had gone into the world of twilight. In the world of fiction. Either that or I was loosing it.

I only knew one thing for sure…I was definitely going back tomorrow.

What?! Like I'd really pass up the chance to go to forks high, I think not.

I couldn't wait.

I'd get to meet my favourite characters, all of them, see their lives. Now who would not want that?!

I wondered how I'd it. How I could actually get to attend. Didn't I need transfer papers or something?

I mean how would explain that one to mum and dad?

I guess I could always forge them. Dad had a tun of documents filed away, I was sure I could find something and mum's signiture wasn't that hard to forge either, god knows I've had to do it many times before.

I laughed at the mear thought of it. I was going to forks high. I would get to meet bella swan, hang out with bella swan. This was starting to be the best day of my life.


	3. first day

**Hi guys sorry I havent been updating this story much, I have had my sister re-reading them going over mistakes. Well hope you all like the story so far. It would be amazing to hear from you guys and what you think of it so far….**

The sound of the floorboards creaking woke me in up the morning. It didn't help I was a light sleeper and could be woken up by literally anything. I didn't know where I got that from. Because mum dad and Daniel all slept like the living dead, drool and all.

Why did we move into an old creaking house again? _Oh yeah _it had character.

I sighed knowing that I wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon, I never could once I had woken up. It was a curse.

I looked to my alarm clock and tried not to squeal. It was 7.00 am.

In less than an hour I would be going back through the secret passage-way, the door hidden inside my wardrobe and possibly spending the day in Forks, Washington. Again. The home on _the dreamy Edward Cullen!!_

I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I think I scared Daniel the day before with my joyful mood. I actually hugged him. He ran off screaming to mum the minute he could run from my arms. Even dad had become suspicious of my sudden change of demeanour, he even took the drastic measurement of asking whether or not I had a temperature, to which I completely took upon myself to ignore his comments

So ok, normally I wasn't so warm with my family I'd normally kept myself to myself. We wasn't what you'd call a 'proper loving family' mum, dad and Daniel had their little world and I had mine. I preferred my world while they lived in theirs.

My father had such a bizarre imagination sometimes I dread to think what he kept to himself. After many attempts of convincing dad that I had not caught something contagiously ridiculous or abducted by aliens or whatever else he had suggested for example, me dying of some un-known disease, and was turning over a new leaf before I croaked it. I managed to escape to his office to find the kind of documents I would need for submitting myself into forks high. The office was cluttered with papers and documents lying around, empty coffee mugs and scrunched up paper had over taken the once tidy desk. Scattered photos were lying face-up on the bookshelf and I thought to myself that we really needed a cleaner, or do some very intense spring cleaning ourselves.

When I came across the files tucked away in the filing cabinet my smile grew and the butterflies in the pit of my stomach began to flutter uncontrollably. Normally I would never take important documents such as this, but this was no normal situation, and I was positive dad would never notice it missing, so I tucked it safely into my jacket and quickly left the room making sure to close the door behind me.

I forged the signatures that were needed and placed them in a bag I had chosen for the next day.

As I sat in bed the next morning, I quickly thought about what I would wear. I quickly grabbed my copy of Twilight and scanned through the pages and discovered that Forks was the rainiest town in the continental US in other words, Forks was a cold wet town. A very cold wet town. A skirt was quickly dismissed. Jeans, sweater and converses were probably the safest options.

It only took me 10 minutes to have a quick shower after deciding to let my hair dry naturally. I was thankful that I had inherited naturally straight hair from my mother.

I quickly pulled it back into my normal band and scanned my closet for clothes.

Once I was dressed in my jeans and tank top I grabbed my sweater before I made my way downstairs to the kitchen.

My stomach was doing summersaults but I reasoned with myself that I needed something in there if I was indeed to throw up. I couldn't think about being sick on a day like this. This was a huge day for me, I needed to keep it together before I chickened our completely.

Dad was sat at the kitchen table his papers spread out everywhere a pen in his hand as he read over a page. Apparently he was writing his book again. I rolled my eyes, that was until he got bored and started something new and bizarre even by his measures. My father ever so unpredictable.

He looked up and met my eyes his smile widened and he sat up straight in his chair, his whole being lit up. I smiled back and offered him my cheek to press a light kiss to.

" Morning princess!" he cooed.

I cringed, I hated that name and looking back down to find his cheeky grin staring back at me he knew it too. I smiled in return and nudged his shoulder before I quickly began my search for something to eat. There wasn't much in. Which meant mum hadn't gone shopping yet, or had forgotten so I settled for an apple. _Keeping up with your 5 a day _I thought to myself.

" What are you doing up so early?!" dad asked, peering over his paper before taking a sip of his coffee.

" Well I was thinking of going out" I started " I haven't seen this place yet and I thought, there's nothing else to do!" I thought it best not to tell the truth, who would believe me anyway?!

He smiled.

"That's a lovely idea pumpkin, why don't you wake your mother and brother I'm sure they'd love to come with you!" he said.

"NO!" I blurted out too quickly. His eyes shot to me suspiciously. There was no way I was letting my mother and brother come with me. This way my adventure, not theirs.

Dad gave me the look. You know _the look_. The '_who are you and what have you done with my daughter' _look.

" What I meant was…ah….I mean, I'd rather go by myself to be honest, time to think you know.. a bit of **me** time…alone!" I replied with a small satisfied smile. That sounded more like me.

Dad sighed and shrugged his shoulders a small knowing smile etched onto his lips

" I suppose. You always were too much like me!" he said.

I had to smile.

Out of both my parents I was like my dad more, only a little mind. Mum always did say that I was a daddy's girl and I knew how right she was.

My parents were too carefree for their own good. Mum living in her own little world where unicorns probably ran free, and dad more often than not wrote about it. It wasn't ideal place to grow up in but it was perfect for our crazy lives.

Daniel wasn't that much different. That boy was definitely going to take after dad. It was great having such a carefree lifestyle but sometimes I just needed sanity.

I ate a little of my breakfast as dad carried on his reading. He would occasionally mumble words randomly before going quiet again. This made me giggle. This is why I put up with it all….I loved my bizarre erratic eccentric parents and wouldn't change them for the world.

" I don't suppose you'll be back for dinner?!" dad asked suddenly as I put my apple core in the kitchen bin.

" I'm not sure, I don't think so." I replied, knowing full well I wouldn't but I had to at least act as if I was making the effort to stick to the family time regime everyone else had seemed to acquire since moving here.

" well take some money for dinner. Just in case" he said with a wink "Me and your mum will probably be out by the time you get back." he simply replied, throwing me his wallet before setting his coffee mug back on the table and picking up his pen, an idea must have sprung into his mind and he ferociously noted it down.

" Thanks dad but, I made a pack last night!" I replied. It was nice of him to offer but I doubted our money would be useful over in the Forks World.

" Oh alright, just make sure you're safe bumblebee!" he said not lifting his head from the papers. I rolled my eyes.

Seriously what was with all the names?!

********

I ran back up to my room and threw on my waterproof jacket and grabbed my bag. Double-checking that I had everything that I may need for what I was about to embark on.

I locked my bedroom door, not wanting anyone to come into my room while I was out, before opening the door behind the bundle of clothes, checking that I was able open it once it was closed. As much as I loved this place I didn't want to be stuck here. I breathed a sigh of relief, I could.

It was wet. It was cold. It was Forks Washington.

But other than the completely dismal weather I still couldn't believe I was here. I mean, just behind me was my house, back in surrey. It was still surreal.

I had looked to my watch, wondering if I had a little more time to wander the wooded area, I didn't , the students would most likely be arriving soon, and I wanted to get my timetable and get used to the place too.

I was thankful that I had registered on the day I found the door, there was no telling what I would have done if I had just strolled up to Forks High to find out I didn't have a placement there.

I would have probably cried my eyes out.

I followed the trail I had taken before and found it lead to the back of the school car park. There was a few cars parked in spaces, the people in them were looking at me as I passed them by walking towards the school doors.

I ignored their stares the best that I could and made my way to registration office suddenly feeling very self conscious and empathising with Bella Swann in the first book. This was horrible. My heart thundered in my chest with every step I took until I was in front of the glass door, the bold words OFFICE printed in the middle. I took a breath and turned the handle.

An old woman was sat behind a wooden desk reading what looked to be an old romance novel, patting her eyes with a tissue. As soon as the doors squeaked open she sniffled and looked towards me startled.

" Oh you must be our new student!" she stammered as she quickly hid her book under the table out of view.

I nodded eagerly and smiled. Mrs. Cope. She was just as I had pictured her.

She quickly looked around her desk for the right papers.

" Now I'm right in thinking you've brought your transcripts?!" she said, pushing her glasses up her nose, so she could look at me.

" Right here!" I replied handing over the papers I signed myself only hours ago.

She quickly scanned through them before smiling back up to me.

"Well then here is your timetable and locker number, miss swan!" she said.

I bit my lip to stop from laughing nervously.

"um, I'm Becca Stone!" I replied.

Mrs cope looked horrified.

" Oh excuse me miss stone," she said quickly waving her hands around to try and calm herself "we have another new student joining us today, I must have mixed your names up, I'm terribly sorry!" she said obviously worried that she had upset me somehow.

" No honestly it's fine really!" I replied with a smile, she reminded me so much of my Nan. Even she couldn't remember my name properly.

She handed me the right papers, before letting me leave she chuckled and said something about a lovely English accent I had.

As soon as I left the office I was ambushed. By the crowd I had first met upon entering this world.

"Hey you're that new girl!"

No , you don't say, I thought to myself. Honestly sometimes these characters can be so ignorant or just plain dense.

" Becca right?! I'm Jessica Stanley. Hey what classes have you got?!" she asked, not even letting me answer her before taking my timetable from my hands.

" Hey I'm Mike Newton." a dirty blonde haired guy practically shouted standing in front of me holding out his hand which I warily shook, his grip was stronger than I expected it to be. He was standing next to Jessica and her friends. He seemed really friendly, just like I had read in the books I had back at home.

His blonde hair was framing his blue eyes and his smile was genuine. My secret verdict-All in all Mike Newton did look a little cute.

Cute?! What the hell is wrong with me?! Mike Newton is not cute!

I mentally told myself to snap out of it and pulled my hand away quickly, before he got the wrong idea.

Before I could even reply Jessica screeched. Yes she _screeched._

" we have English and gym together!" she said.

_Oh great. _

Next she'd say I'd have to sit with her for lunch.

"Oh you should so sit with us for lunch!" she demanded. Spoke too soon. Great.

"Ok?!" I asked more than stated.

She let out a little girlish giggle. You know the one's where you just want to hit to put out of their misery.

" Becca you have most cutest English accent ever!" she said before taking my arm and leading me to class just as the school bell rang. _Here we go _I thought to myself.

*******

By lunch I was ready to kill myself, or kill Jessica Stanley.

I had only had two lessons with the girl I wanted to strangle her to stop her talking. Seriously, since the moment I stepped into school I haven't had a minute to myself.

Like she promised, I was dragged over to her table where her friends were already sat talking while she balanced her tray in her hand.

"Hey guy's" she said announcing her arrival her voice nasal and annoying "this is Becca, she's the new girl!" she said as introduction for me.

The table all turned and gave a friendly welcome.

I tried not linger on anyone too much, they were really a little too much to handle right now.

" oh yeah, this is Bella Swan, she's new here too!" jessica said.

My head whipped around to face her.

Bella swan was sat looking at me.

She gave a timid wave and an encouraging smile.

" Hi" she said.

Jessica pushed me into a seat next to her and Bella before I had time to think.

" hi, Bella…I'm B..Becca stone!" I said, sticking out my hand.

She smiled before enclosing her fingers around my hand and shook it gently.

" So you're the other new girl everyone's talking about!" she stated, before she started to pick at her food.

I smiled, not trusting my voice right now. I'd probably say something very very stupid and freak her out, like….

'you're going to fall in love with Edward Cullen, you're going to marry a vampire and have a little vampire baby!'

I didn't think that would go down very well.

" I just moved to live with my dad, so my mom could live with her new husband!" she said.

Ok. That wasn't what I was expecting. Didn't Bella Swan like not to talk about herself?! It suddenly became very awkward in a very short amount of time. I hated awkward situations. I could never really know what to say and 9 times out of 10 I always end up saying the wrong thing and making things 10 times more awkward.

Besides, honestly what could I say to that…'good for you?!'

Thankfully she turned away to answer something Jessica said, so I didn't have to reply, because really what could I say? I was just thankful that moment had passed.

Jessica was talking about the dance that was coming up and how she was saving up for a new dress and shoes…and all the other necessities that I really wasn't too concerned about.

As the table began to talk amongst themselves my eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for the nearest exit.

If there was one thing I hated more than awkward situations, it was girl talk.

Talking about boys and make up was just wasn't my kind of conversation.

For a moment, I wondered what gave me the idea that coming here would be cool.

I was about to come up with an excuse to leave when the world most famous family came into view.

All five of them.

They were beautiful. They were exactly as imagined them.

Even after watching two movies based on them, nothing could compare to their beauty, they would put the actors to shame.

I didn't realise I was staring at them until I felt Bella nudge me a little.

" Who are you staring at?" she asked quietly.

Not quiet enough really, because Jessica Stanley chose that moment to screech, " Another one starting at the Cullens!"

There nothing I wanted more in that moment than to disappear.

I think my cheeks decided to grow their own personality and heat up instantly, before I could even comprehend what my body was doing I was blushing….and I never blush.

"The Cullens are this foster family, they like moved here three years ago….." she trailed on.

I didn't listen, I of course knew that conversation like the back of my hand.

Bella of course was listening intently.

I chanced a glance at them.

All of them looked lost in their own world, all talking and laughing, except for Edward. He was looking in our direction. I almost melted in my seat. My heart fluttering at the mere sight of him and I had to secretly pinch the insides of my thigh just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Those golden ponds were perfection, his marble skin was so kissable I wondered whether or not he would be apposed to me biting his neck….Woah! Where did that come from?! I seriously needed to chill out!

I glanced away and willed myself not to think of him, but my devious body betrayed me again and I stared over to him.

His gaze was intense, and for reasons I didn't know, I felt he wasn't staring at Bella Swan. Something wasn't right in this situation. He's meant to be looking at Bella, right? Yeah, so I thought too.

Always the impatient girl, I moved slightly towards Bella, seeing if he'd move his gaze to her, but he kept his seductively endless pools of gold on me.

He looked like he was squinting. Of course! He couldn't hear Bella's thoughts. I wanted to slap my hand over my face and say **duh!**

"…of course he doesn't date, like I care!" Jessica finished.

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. She got burned, we all know it, I'm just saying it.

I must have looked like a right idiot. In the corner of my eye I could see Edward smirking.

" Sorry, I just remembered something funny!" I apologised after I collected myself again not able to look her in the eyes. Bella raised an eyebrow at her curiously before turning back to Jessica.

Both of them sighed, a girly dream like sigh. I rolled my eyes.

" they're so dreamy!" Bella sighed.

What?! Bella swan doesn't anything like that, she'd meant to be shy and embarrassed when Edward catches her staring. She's not be another Jessica Stanley.

Edward doesn't fall in love with a Jessica wannabe. He falls for the strong independent woman Bella in the novels is supposed to be.

I was confused. It wasn't going at like the way it should be.

I had a horrible feeling come over me. Edward was a mind reader. He could hear the thoughts of everyone in this room…including mine. Crap!

I wanted to hit my head on the table. He heard everything I've been thinking of. Even…

" oh shit!" I said.

Mike Newton who had been sat opposite Bella drinking a can of coke was so shocked of my outburst, that he spurted his drink right in Jessica's face. At first there was a complete silence amongst the table all eyes were on Mike and Jessica, then Mike quickly shouted "Jess I'm so sorry!"

She of course started to scream, while the rest of the table burst out laughing, I clamped my hand over my mouth to muffle my screams of laughter forgetting momentarily the reason behind my outburst.

" Ewww mike!!" she cried as she reached for the paper towels that weren't being used.

" Jess I am so sorry!" he said, padding her cheeks with his jacket sleeve trying to help her out, but she batted his hands away from her angrily.

With a frustrated huff she jumped off and ran to the bathroom.

Trying to stifle her laugh Bella volunteered to see if she was ok, following closely behind.

" oh my god, that was so funny!" Eric said taking Bella's vacant seat. I cringed. God shoot me now.

Can I screw this anymore than I had?!

" I'm so sorry, I was just thinking about something, and I didn't mean to say it!" I said, which had them laughing even more.

"Don't sweat it New-Girl Mike will have her back wrapped round his finger before lunch is over" Ben spoke up waving his hand in the air dismissing the awkwardness that had begun to rise again.

I chanced a look at Edwards table. They were laughing too. God, could it get anymore worse.

" Biology is going to be so much more fun!" mike said.

Biology, which I had next, with Mike, with Bella, oh and with Edward Cullen. Yeah it just did.

********

Mike being the golden boy he was, walked me to class, telling me about the fun he and his buddies get up to, he was a sweet guy, but just not my type. He was trying way too much for me to like him.

Bella was hanging her coat up when she and me were called to the teacher, Mr Banner's desk at the front of the classroom.

" Ok, I see you two are the new students, Bella why don't you sit next to Mike. He'll show you what page we're on today!" he said.

I frowned quickly looking around, there were only two places available. One next to Mike, the other next to the Greek god himself. Bella needed to sit next to Edward. It was how the story went.

" No I think Bella should sit on the other table sir, I'll sit next to Mike!" I said, sudden panic filling my viens at the thought of Bella not sitting next to Edward and me messing the entire story up. I could almost hear the herds of screaming fan girls ready to track me down.

Mr banner smiled that patronising smile some people use when they try to look down on you.

" I'm sorry Miss Stone, but I have already marked it in the register"

I saw in the corner of my eye Edward moving his books to make room for me.

This wasn't right, Bella should be next to him, that's how they get to know each other.

Before I could protest further, Bella had already made her way towards mikes desk. She of course tripped on her way, in a true Bella style. I looked her up and down and saw at first hand that indeed she was in-fact a klutz.

I gulped and made way to my desk.

This was no big deal, really. He's only a guy, well vampire….I tried to reason with myself.

He's a guy or vampire that every girl in the entire world wanted to sit next to and possibly want to sink their teeth into. That didn't help really.

I didn't look at him whilst I sat down, not trusting myself to do something stupid like cry and dance around like a crazed fan girl.

He must have thought I was a right idiot.

Damn, he could hear my thoughts.

I quickly thought about something else. Something not Twilight related.

Jensen ackles….ahhhh there we go.

Nothing could clear my mind better than thinking of the Winchester boys. Mmmmm the Winchester boys. Oh Supernatural…

Ooooo that's on tonight! I thought to myself.

Not wanting to seem rude I chanced a glance towards my neighbour…and all time favourite character. All breath left me.

He was staring at me. Just like he had been doing at lunch.

At first I thought I had something on my face, god that would have been humiliating.

I quickly smiled at him. that's when I saw it. His eyes were black.

Fuck!

He hadn't eaten. Great just my luck, sat next to the sexiest vampire known to man and he hadn't fed.

What next?! Bella swan flirting with Mike Newton. I chanced a glance over my shoulder.

Yep. Great. My life sucks!

Why in the world did I think this was a good idea again?!

I tried to listen to Mr Banner drown on but for the life of me I couldn't stop freaking out. This wasn't meant to be happening. I just wanted to sit on the side lines and watch, not be a part of it.

This was ridiculous.

Apparently Edward was in pain. If his knuckles turning white and him practically falling off the other side of the table to get away from me was any indication.

Seeing him like that made me paranoid, that I asked to be excused in the last five minutes of class just so I could get away from him.

I know I haven't had a lot of experience with guys. Hell when have I really had chance. But never in all my dreams did I think Edward Cullen would react like that towards me.

Wasn't he meant to be a gentleman?!

Biology was the last class before the end of school, so I thought it was pretty safe to leave. I really didn't want anyone cornering me, asking why I was going into the forest. Apparently there were bears around and people had started to go missing recently. I smirked to myself knowing that it wasn't bears they should be concerning themselves with. Their problems lay a little closer to 3 vagabond vampires leeching around town.

I was thankful when I reached the rocky area covered in moss, no-one would suspect that just to the other side lay a door. Well not that many people here were that observant. It was covered very well.

As soon as I reached my room, I closed the door and locked it to, before collapsing on my bed.

The day couldn't have been any worse, I was cornered by Jessica Stanley and Bella sawn was nothing I had ever imagined her to be and Edward-freaking-Cullen acted as if I'd never showered in my entire life.

Maybe I shouldn't go back, I mused.

No! this was a once in a lifetime experience. Its not everyday a girl can go inside the world of fiction, No I had to go back I owed it to every single Edward loving female in my world to go and stick it out.

Who knows, it could better!


	4. conversating with edward

Just like in the books. Edward didn't show at . Just when I thought things would be different.

A week passed in a blur. Not a lot happened in Forks, I tried to venture out in the forest some of the days during my lunch hour but always found myself being dragged into the cafeteria by either Jessica or Mike. We ate at the same table everyday, me with my own packed lunch that I managed to quickly stow away earlier that morning.

The Cullen clan always stayed at their table Edward the only exception to that. He hadn't been in classes for days which may have seemed strange, but I of course knew his secret, so this small factor was over looked. Every once in a while though they would each glance over to our table at lunch. It was strange, I knew that this was supposed to happen, each of them were supposed to look at our table, but every time I caught a glimpse of them I found 4 pairs of golden eyes fixed firmly on me.

I shook my head convincing myself that I must have been dreamt it. They couldn't be looking at me, I was not Bella.

Bella seemed to be fitting in quite nicely. Everyone had only nice things to say about her and she had become very popular amongst the few boys in her classes. Of course she seemed oblivious to this new found attention she had begun to attract. Although as the days passed she did seemed to distanced herself a little from everyone though.

Maybe we were getting back to the story. It seemed unlikely, much to my frustration, as she seemed to talk about a friend she had called Jake quite a lot. Internally I did a little dance at the thought of Bella Swan talking to me about Jacob-freaking-Black. I had to remind myself that I was now part of this plot and I couldn't reveal that I already knew just about everything there is to know about Mr Black, including his _hairy little secret_ or _wild side_ I thought to myself with a cheeky smile.

But Bella shouldn't have been talking about Jacob, she was supposed to be dazzled by the idea of the Cullens especially a certain bronze haired god by the name of Edward.I really couldn't win. I tried everything I could think of from throwing his name into all conversations that we had in the short time that we did talk, to writing his name down in full view in the classes we shared .But with no luck, things had become much more difficult and I needed Bella to swoon over Edward when he came back to school.

Mum and dad still didn't figure where I was either. They had their own lives and stayed firmly put in their own little world. I wouldn't know how to explain that I had been stepping into the world of Twilight every morning. I suppose that I was thankful that they respected my privacy and never asked me questions about where I wandered off to everyday, or comment on the amount of hours I spent locked up in my room alone. Mum had decided that she had nothing left to teach me and so pulled me out of home-school for a few weeks while she worked on her new project. Daniel grew to love her new project as he could go and explore his new surroundings everyday without the drag of lessons holding him back. I was happy that I was taking time off too, it meant I could spend even more time in Forks actually attending a real school, the added Twilight characters was just a bonus. 　It was snowing outside. Lovely.

I had nothing against snow. It was great. It looked pretty, and it sometimes fell at Christmas time if you were lucky. I had made some very happy memories playing in the snow when I was little. But add Mike Newton and the ever immature male species of Forks high to the mix and that was recipe for was different to what I had been grown accustomed to, I had always thought that during class the pupils were supposed be wild and crazy, throwing paper airplanes at the teachers back and answering their cell phones during history class or in home room. But it wasn't that at all. Sure the atmosphere was different but public school in Forks was pretty cool. Well some classes were anyway. Although I had already learnt half of the stuff I found myself easily distracted, I would spend my time watching everyone around me.

I met with the usual crowd Angela , Mike, Jessica, Bella, Eric, Tyler and Lauren at lunch. They were all sat at their usual table with the same meal they ate everyday while I sat with my packed lunch sitting on a tray in front of me. I sighed realising that it had become very predictable all of a sudden. Everyone had begun their own separate conversations about the football game that had been on that previous Friday night, while other were talking about the school dance again. Seriously, wasn't there anything else they like to talk about in this school?!

I discreetly put my I-pod in my jacket pocket and wired the ear plugs through my top so the others couldn't see I was listening to music rather than them. I scrolled for my favourite play list and smiled when I came across my favourite songs."So what do you think Bec?" Tyler asked me.I froze. Crap there was a reason I should have paid attention to what they were talking about.I must have looked clueless because Angie, being the sweet person she was helped me out."The beach we're going to la push this week end, there's going to be cute guys!" she said.

I tried not to roll my eyes at how un-prude _this_ Angela was. Was that all these girls thought about?!"um, I'm kind of busy that week end guys, maybe another time?!" I replied. I didn't want to seem rude, it was just …how would I explain that one to my parents?Out of curiosity I turned towards the Cullen's table as the rest of the table carried on their conversations. They looked beautiful as always….all five of them. Wait 5?He came back.I didn't realise I had said that out loud until Bella asked, "Who came back? Becca why are you staring at the Cullens?"

What a way to be subtle Bella I soon as the words left her mouth Edward turned to look at whole body jerked forward and my cheeks grew heated with embarrassment. Damn it I was blushing you very much Bella bloody Swan.I must have had a look similar to a deer caught in headlights, as he caught my eyes those beautiful golden orbs staring me down making my insides turn and my knee's tremble.

I could hear Jessica's girlish laugh to the side of me. Of course she found this funny. I quickly looked down to the table to my forgotten lunch."Edward Cullen is staring at you!" Mike spat, his voice laced with something I couldn't interpret other than envy,

I looked up to see him looking at Edward a frown on his face.I nudged him in the ribs, hard."Good god, don't stare at him, Jesus!" I whisper-yelled. I of course knew the Cullens could probably hear it anyway so I'm not sure why I was trying to keep my voice gave a small 'ow' before rubbing the spot I nudged, looking these people trying to embarrass me?!I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me it get anymore worse….yeah I had biology next, guess who was Mr Cullen's partner.

I wanted to cry.

"I think it's cute!" Bella announced taking a gulp of her drink.I groaned and put my head in my hands wishing I had stayed at home that course Bella would say that. She's the one he's meant to be staring at, not me.

********

I contemplated skipping biology, who needed it anyway. Its not like I hadn't already finished school, or as my mother called it 'Taking a very long-much needed break', I thought about it for a second even Edward had done this lesson a hundred times over, many times. He could teach the damn subject. Maybe he had decided to skip the lesson that day too. But who am I kidding?

I had to sneak away, that was the only option.I nearly succeeded too, but Mike Newton insisted he walk me. Damn him!Edward was already sat at the desk his hands resting on the desk in front of him, curled into tight fists and his whole body looked ridged.I cringed, not wanting another lesson like the last, my breath began to get short and my heart began to pump faster, knowing that he could hear me coming a mile off made me feel so much worse.

As soon as I sat down at the desk I pulled my bag onto my lap and I got out my books before letting it drop back down to the floor with a thud. Not looking at him I got a pen out and opened my notebook and started doodling on a free page.I heard him shift in the seat next to me, causing me to look up at him. Damn my was looking right at me.I think I almost passed out. Edward Cullen was looking at me. Again. I didn't think it could get any better, then he opened his mouth."Hello, I didn't get to formally introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen." he said. I think I could officially say, it got better.

" Becca Stone." I replied, well more like stuttered could this boy make me become a complete moron by just a simple look. His lips twitched and before I knew it he flashed his famous crooked grin at me. It was pure utter breath taking to actually see it for real. Edward Cullen was smiling at _me._I knew what was coming up. At last the story was getting on track again. Now just to get Bella to talk to Edward.

Mr banner came in and told us that we had to identify each sample of mitosis he gave us or something along that nature, 'I was too busy being dazzled by a crazily good looking vampire-sex symbol', and there was to be no looking in the text books.I reached for the microscope at the same time Edward did. His skin was cold. More cooler than I expected it to be. But I really didn't mind cold things, I had lived in England for so long so I was pretty used to the quickly pulled his hand away from mine as if I had burned him, he looked away before we carried on with the experiment.I secretly smiled. I touched Edward Cullens hand. Can we say swoon?! The crazy inner fan girl screamed at the top of her lungs.　The lesson was fairly simple. I basically followed the lines and all of \Bella's answers from the Twilight book. Edward seemed a little shocked that I would know what the slide was before he would even have chance to look at it. " I guess it's just my lucky day!" I replied.

We of course were the first to finish. That's when the questions started."So you're not from around here!" he observed his eyes narrowed as he looked at me, "No I'm from England, my parents like to move around a lot." it wasn't a lie, they did, I just didn't tell him they were still back in England in the REAL WORLD.

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked.I smiled when Daniel's face came into my mind." Yeah I have a little brother. He's a little terror but he's my brother, and as much I would love to deny it, we do have DNA genetics to prove it." I said. He smiled at my joke.

"Where do you live now?" he . What was with all the questions?!"Um, not that far away" I replied. Wasn't that the truth.

He paused for a minute, looking as if he wanted to word something right his mouth opening and closing slightly." I haven't seen you around here that much." he finally replied.I frowned. Well I only started last week, I thought that he was supposed to be clever?"that's because I'm new here!" I said, as if I was talking to a shook his head frowning lightly.

"No I mean, I've only ever saw you at school. Don't you hang out with other people?!" he asked.I almost laughed out loud. I never thought I'd hear the words 'hang out' come from someone like Edward Cullen."It's complicated" I said, hoping he'd drop the took the hint thankful. I seriously didn't want to talk about it. How could I even begin to explain that one.

I took a minute to look at him. He was really beautiful. Nothing like RPatz who played him in the films. He paled in was so much more, utter perfection in my was no wonder Bella fell so hard in the story. Shit.

I had been so distracted talking to him and answering all of his questions that I had forgotten about the over-all plot to the entire story. I had to get back on track."So Edward. What do you think about Bella Swan?!" I asked, casually.I hoped that the more we talked about her, the more he would start to like her.

He looked a little taken aback with that. Like he didn't know what to say."She's ok." he 's it?!Before I could say anything began questioning me again."So what part of England are you from Becca?" he asked, looking genuinely interested.

"Um, well all over really, like I said, my parents like to move around a lot. But we're from Surrey" I replied. It wasn't a lie, I just didn't say that's where we were living now."She's just ok? Come on. She's a little more than ok!" I said trying to get back onto Bella frowned and took a glance at her over his shoulder."She seems like a nice girl." he concluded "But she's very hard to read I guess"

I sighed. Obviously this was getting me no-where."So tell me about yourself!" he said.I complied with his demand and It went on like that for a while, me answering questions while I tried to talk about Bella. He of course dodged almost everything that I said about Bella. It seemed he didn't want to talk about her at all but was just humouring me.I decided today was a lost cause, maybe tomorrow I could try the bell went for the end of school, I shot up from the desk and threw my things in my bag.

"So until tomorrow." he said, pausing my train of thought.

I smiled in return, because seriously what else could I do?!Throwing my bag on my bed, I ran to open my bedroom door. Mum and dad were still out. Thank god for that. Daniel would always want go to the park this time of day, so I was grateful that I had time to myself before I come up with a lie about I had done with my that I was ever asked. Mum and dad really just left me to my own devices. Hell I could be having boys in my room and they wouldn't even know.I was grateful we weren't like normal families.I collapsed on my bed with a huge smile plastered on my lips, Edward Cullen talked to me. I still couldn't believe it. For months I had wondered what it would be like to have a conversation with someone like Edward Cullen, and I finally had. Granted all he wanted to talk about was me, which I did find a little still it was something. It's not everyday that a girl can have an actual conversation with the hottest fictional character known to woman.I was on cloud nine. There was nothing on my mind that night apart from his perfect face, his perfect crooked smile, which sent me into a calming sleep.


	5. snow day

I grimaced when I saw the slushy snow that was still on the ground. I hated it when snow melted, it was dangerous. Seriously, I had lost count the amount of times I had fallen flat on my face when it had been snowing, Daniel of course found it to be the most hilarious thing he'd ever seen, it wasn't my fault the snow turned to ice that I could never see.

There was another reason for my sullen mood that day.

I had re-read the book last night, something I found myself doing a lot since finding the was the day Edward Cullen saves Bella from being squished by Tyler's van.

I shuddered remembering watching that particular scene in the cinema. When Kirsten Stewart's character was just stood there watching as the van came hurdling towards her, I would always stand up from my seat shouting ' get out the freaking way woman!!' this obviously didn't sit well with the other fans in the cinema room and I did receive the odd glare from one or two die-hard fans through out the was early as usual when I arrived at school, so I sat on one of the benches that wasn't littered with leaflets about the dance. Seriously, if I had to see one more leaflet about the bloody dance, I would scream.

I quickly scanned through the homework that needed to be handed in that morning and smiled satisfied with the presentation of it. At the heart of all my work I was a perfectionist and everything needed to be completely perfect with my work. Satisfied that it was as near to perfect as I could get it I put it down on the bench beside me, then reached into my bag and pulled out my I-pod searching for my newest play list.

After a little while of listening to music, I put my finished homework back into my bag. This waiting for Bella Swan to be saved from being Tyler's van was really boring. Was she always this late for school?!I got up from the bench and decided to take a quick walk around the small car park. Maybe she'd parked somewhere else.

After a few minutes of trying not to fall on the ice, I grabbed onto the nearest surface, which happened to be a red a minute, I thought to myself as I 't Bella swan have a red truck?No freaking way. She'd been here all this time, while I had been freezing my ass off waiting for her?!

I heard a girlish laugh and looked over my shoulder to see Bella herself standing next to Angela Webber on the other side of the car was standing with her usual crowd. What the hell?!Maybe it wasn't the right day. Maybe it was the next day she'd be squished.I hoped so….Ok, so maybe Bella Swan was becoming my not so favourite damsel in distress character. She was never where she was meant to be.A quick scan of the area, I could see most of the students already there. Even the Cullens.

Rosalie was stood between Emmett and Alice rolling her eyes as she watched in disgust as Alice was bouncing up and down, probably talking about shopping or was stood nearest to Edward, who was strangely looking at me, with that squinting expression he wore on the first day in the was obviously not paying one ounce of attention to his brothers and sisters, instead gave all of his attention to me.

That thought made my insides tingle a I heard .I whipped my head back round to Bella and her friends to see it was them screaming in my was really quite comical. That was until I heard the squealing of tires. And it was headed straight for shit!!!!In my panic to move, my feet slid against the ice coating the floor around Bella's truck my hand darted out to grab onto something, which happened to be Bella's car and I held onto the bonnet for dear done Becca, I thought to myself. Hold onto the bonnet, yeah that's definitely going to save you from a frigging trucking hurdling towards you.I closed my eyes tight accepting my fate hoping it would be a quick not so painful death.

Maybe I wouldn't even feel it….who was I kidding?!Just as the thought came into my head, I felt a cold force slam into me, pinning me against the it frigging hurt to be in that position in the first place, I was glad for the cool breeze that I could feel on my neck, as if it was someone breathing against my skin."fuck" a musical voice said against my ear.I whipped my head around almost knocking the wind out my saviour." Edward?!" I said in a disbelieving tone.******************Through the screaming of the people and the van, I knew he still heard me, but he still wouldn't look at the van stopped completely, we were out of sight of the other students, thank god, try explaining how Edward stopped the van with his bare hands. This wasn't supposed to happen to me, and yet there I was in Edward arms lying on the floor of Fork's high school car park huffing my lungs out in petrified was the part in the story where Bella would be taken to the hospital, and Edward would come along too. Oh hell no! there was no way in hell I was going to a hospital,

Edward Cullen needed to know that I couldn't go to any hospital.I quickly swivelled myself around and clutched onto Edward's cold hand and pulled us both to the other side of the truck , which was difficult with Edward's strength. He of course tried to stop me. He was shocked, I could tell by looking into his eyes.I could read people like a book. Which often came into handy."Edward I'm ok, you don't need to explain, I know!" I said quickly.

He frowned still trying to keep me in place.I pulled with all my might but he really wouldn't move." You know what?!" he asked in an intimidating voice. I took a deep breath as I could see the students running over to us." What you and your family are!" I replied in hushed eyes widened in what I thought was horror, outrage before his famous façade was back up."Tell me who you are!" he demanded, pulling me forcibly towards him a , so Edward Cullen can be a little scary when he wants to be. Who knew."Look I will explain everything, I promise, but please trust me, we have to move!" I a split second he thought it over, before letting me pull him out if the way with me.

We skipped to the side of the van so it had appeared that we was on the other side of the wreck all the students started to gather around us, I quickly blew out a breath. I prayed I could act well enough to make everyone believe that what they just saw didn't really happen. I hoped at the very least if they couldn't believe my act they could at least believe my lie." Bloody hell, that was a close one!" I exclaimed,Jessica flung herself between me and Edward, hugging me close."Oh my god Becca that was so scary!!! We all thought you'd been crushed. You were standing right in-front of it!" she said her voice filled with such panic." I know, if it wasn't for Edward's good reflexes, I'm sure I wouldn't have made it!" I replied hugging Edwards arm into my the corner of my eye I could see Edward flinch.

Did he really think I would tell them his secret."Edward? I didn't see him over here!" someone in the crowd said." He was standing on the other side of the truck, if he hadn't of pulled me away when he did…" I shuddered to make the act more students started talking all at once then trying to see if I was of course believed my story, thank pilled to Tyler's van to pull him out of the wreck. He was suffering from shock.I could still see Edward frowning at me, almost glaring at me. No-one else did though, they made sure to see I was the main priority."I'm so sorry Becca, I tried to stop, but I couldn't!" he said. I think he was crying a little.

Mike and Eric pulled him out and helped him to the curb, where everyone was making sure that he was alright and had no serious teachers started running out to see if they could help, I felt Edward clutch onto my jacket making sure I stayed . He wanted to know how I knew. Maybe I should tell him the truth!?!Uh…that I'm from another universe, that there's a door in one of the huge bolders just on the outskirts of the school grounds, better yet, this is fiction….Yeah sure, he'd have Carlisle on speed dial ready to section me before I could say koo-koo.

There was only one thing I could do. Avoid him. Loose his grip somehow and get back to the door. I would have to make a distraction so he wouldn't see me leave. Then I would run, run as fast as my legs would carry me back to reality and I would never be able to come back thought saddened me a little. I was just starting to like this place too." Miss Stone, Mr Cullen are you both ok?!" Mr Greene the principle asked pulled me from Edward's strong grip to make sure I wasn't hurt."No, I'm fine Mr Greene, seriously, the van didn't hit us!" I acted like he hadn't heard me and ordered a student to take me to the nurses office to check me over." I'll take her Mr Greene!" Edwards voice rang out as his cool fingers wrapped around my arm, as I was being led away from him.I was about to scream out NO!!! when Mr. Greene beat me to it.

"No Mr. Cullen, Miss Stone will be fine, we will need to ask you some questions seen as you were at the scene of the accident!" he stuttered, I glanced over to Edward's intimidating stare at Mr Greene, he could be pretty scary if he wanted to be, I wasn't sure that I liked this side of Edward's grip on me loosened and he let me slide out of his grasp.I sighed in relief as I was lead to the nurses office, all the while feeling Edward's eyes piercing into my back.　***************"Are you sure you're ok Miss Stone?!" the school nurse asked for the 100th had insisted that I lay on the medical bed that was in the corner of the room while she took my temperature." I'm fine, honestly, nothing a glass of water wouldn't cure!" I said with a didn't look too convinced."you're not going into shock?!" she asked warily as she placed her palm of the flat of my forehead.I shook her off me and sat up with a smile,"Honestly, I'm fine really! Tyler came off worse than me!" I replied with a shaky voice.

As much as I appreciated everything she was trying to do, she was really starting to annoy me."Well alrighty dear, is there anyone I could contact, maybe your father could come and pick you up?!" she asked walking back over to her desk" No it's fine, my father would just completely over-react about it all" I lied "I'd just rather go to class than anything to be honest!"

She still seemed un-convinced but let me go anyway.I was half way to class when a swarm of girls surrounded me, all asking me the same questions."are you ok ?"" what happened"" did Cullen really save you?"

I tried not to roll my eyes, why in the hell had this was suppose to be Bella standing here or rather lay on a hospital bed not me. She was suppose to see Edward save her, not hear about him saving was all so wrong.

Just I looked past them I saw the Cullen's all surrounding Edward against one of the lockers. They were all scowling at him and talking into what seemed to be hushed whispers, so no-one could hear their conversation.I suddenly felt was no way I could do this. I couldn't tell him. Maybe he hadn't noticed me yet, maybe I could sneak past.

As soon as the thought came to me, all five of them, turned to me. Crap!If looks could kill….I would be six feet under, no, twelve feet under.I had read the draft version of midnight sun, I knew what was going on in Jaspers head. He wanted Bella dead when Edward saved her. I was positive that he had little scenarios playing in his mind right now about how my bones would snap in his fingers and how my blood would , he'd kill me for sure. Then there was Rosalie….I shuddered, I didn't want to look at her for too long." Hey, are you ok, you don't looks so good!" a voice broke me out of my Cullen thoughts." Yeah you're looking kind of green!" one said.I didn't say anything else, I just turned on my heel straight back to the nurses office."Can I go home, I'm not feeling so good!" I asked her. I seriously felt like I was going to throw up.

She just smiled a sweet understanding smile and went to make a few phone notifying the teachers I wouldn't be in class for the rest of the day at least I'd hoped she wasn't trying to call the fake number I had given her as my parents emergency contact.

As soon as she left the room, I grabbed my things and fled the room. The hall ways were filled with students so it was fairly easy to avoid bumping into any angry Cullens on my way to the main I was making a run for it, I glanced over my shoulder to see Alice and Edward burst through the doors of the building, they were scanning the car park for something. I tried to remember every detail of him in that second, for I knew I could never come back to forks.　I didn't have to be a genius to figure out they were looking for me.I ran for what seemed miles, skidding on the ice most of the time until I reached my safety spot, the bolder. I went to push open the door when I froze. This was going to be the last time I'd get to see this place was no doubt the Cullens wouldn't not look for me, but there was no chance they'd find me.　With a sob I pushed my way into my room and almost fell onto my floor.I was home.I quickly shut doors to the wardrobe and leaned against it, trying to get my racing heart to calm.I tried to tell myself it was because of the run. Of course I knew different. I would never see him that thought fresh in my mind, the tears I had been holding back let themselves fall down my cheeks.


	6. intruder

It had almost been two days since I had been to forks.

Two days since I saw the murderous glares of the cullens, two days since I saw….him.

God how melodramatic. I'd only known him a few weeks and I couldn't even say his name.

I was starting to become bella swan in the new moon book.

I think I was starting to scare dad.

Everytime he would ask me if I was ok, I would burst out crying.

" women's trouble" I would reply in return.

Like all men when something like that was brought up, he would drop the subject.

He and mum would tip-toe around me making sure I was ok, leaving me alone most of the time. Daniel wouldn't dare come near me, in fear of me crying over him I suppose.

Mum suggested that I write to aunt jenna to tell her how I was feeling.

She and dad didn't mind that I didn't talk to them about my problems. It wasn't as if they actually listened anyway.

I would always send her a weekly e-mail telling her of life in the mad house that was my family.

We hadn't e-mailed for a while. She was busy moving in with her new boyfriend and hadn't gotten her internet hooked up yet.

I started writing a new e-mail to her.

' hey jenna' I never called her aunt jenna, she always said it made her feel old.

' hey jenna.

Haven't heard from you in a while. Hope everything with olly is going good. Things are great over here. As usual. We're not moving yet, so that must be a good sign. Mum's found a new hobby. Gardening. Poor woman hasn't got a clue what she's doing though. Dad's writing again, another fantasy again I think. I could really do with a hug right now though.

I'm so confused jenna, I don't know what to do!

Becca x '

I went to send the e-mail to jenna's address but paused and sat back in my chair.

I wish she could have been here with me, she would know what to do. She'd probably go and get me a tub of ben and jerry's ice-cream and make me watch all the chick flicks she could carry and we'd both cry and get everything off our chests.

But I knew I could never tell her whats happened. She'd never believe me. Who would?

I deleted the e-mail and stood from my desk.

Mum and dad were out. They had taken daniel to some children's theme park. They had of course invited me but a day at lego land didn't seem to be my kind of thing.

It had gotten a little bit chilly and was dark outside, so I went to get a jacket from my wardrobe, before I trecked down stairs.

It wasn't everyday I would watch television, but I knew there was some re-runs of ugly betty on. It always helped to cheer me up in the past.

It was a little while after it started that I heard it.

A thump upstairs. As if someone had fallen over.

It also sounded like it was coming from my room. I turned the tv off and quietly made my way up the stairs. Luckly daniel had left his baseball ball bat out side his room, so I picked it up.

There was no way I was going into my room un prepared if there was a burglar.

I looked in.

It was dark but I could definitely see an outline of a person in there, they were breathing heavy too.

I was absolutely bricking it. I couldn't stop shaking.

I thought the best way to do this was to count to three, turn on the lights, swing the bat in hope that it would actually hit the intruder renddering him unconcious then call the police.

Of I took a deep caming breath, telling myself I could do this.

I swallowed the bile I could feel and closed my eyes.

Ok…one….two….two and a half…..two and three quarters.

I clutched my bat close to me.

three!!!!

I ran switched on the light and swung my bat.

" woah!" a voice called.

I froze mid strike. I knew that voice.

I blinked trying to focus in the bright light of my bedroom.

" edward?!" I said hardly believeing he was here.

He looked at me with wide eyes.

I couldn't believe it. He was here in my bedroom. Edward cullen was in my bedroom!

Wait how was edward cullen in my bedroom?!

The bat slipped from my fingers in my shock.

This wasn't real. It couldn't be.

Edward frantically looked around the room.

" where am I?!" he demanded to know.

I swallowed past my suddenly dry throat.

" how did you?!…." I asked not able to finish my question.

He glanced into my wardrobe.

I gasped.

" you came through the door?!" I stated.

He looked up to me, confusion written all over his face.

" the door what are you talking about?! I just moved the rock and stumbled in here, where am I ?!" he asked again, fustration in his voice.

I gestured to the mess that was my room.

" this is my room!" I replied.

He looked a little pale. I tried not to snicker at that. Of course he was pale, he was a friggin vampire…but he looked different. He's fictional, he's meant to look different, a voice nagged at me in the back of my mind.

He winced a little, bringing a hand to his head. What the hell?

He was bleeding.

I walked closer to him.

" I fell over something in the dark!" he said in a way of an explanation.

He moved his hand to mine quickly as if to steady himself.

I gasped.

His hand was warm.

I looked up to his eyes quickly looking any answers to my questions swirling around my head, when I came across beautiful emerald green orbs.

Green eyes.

Vampires have red or golden or black eyes. Not green.

Only when he was hu….

I froze.

" you're human!" I said.

His hand slipped out if mine as he gasped, his breath becoming shorter as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

I barely caught his body as he slumped towards me before he passed out.

***********

I was sat on my desk chair facing my bed.

After edward had passed out on me, I had dragged him to my bed. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do, but I lay him down so he could rest.

I hadn't dared sat next to him, opting for the chair instead.

How was this possible?

He was fiction. He was a vampire for god sake. Vampires don't just turn human when they felt like it.

He started to stir and I knew he was waking up.

As soon as his green eyes landed on me, his whole posture changed, he became stiff, guarded.

"it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you!" I said.

God I felt dumb saying that to edward freaking cullen.

He didn't seem to trusting.

" look you passed out and I put you on my bed!" I said.

" passed out?!" he squeaked.

I blew out a shakey breath. This was something else. A few hours ago, I was sat crying over the fictional guy I could never see again, the next he's sat on my bed after passing out. This was just so not the usual evening in.

He didn't say much for a while, I think he was just processing it all.

I waited for him to talk, I needed answers, but I didn't want to rush him. Me being the impatient one as ever couldn't wait.

" how did you find the door?" I asked.

He looked up at me confused.

" the door? You mean the rock?!" he replied.

Great ask one question, get answered with another one. He was that kind of guy.

" yeah, the boulder, the rock.." I said, I really wanted to know.

" you wasn't at school" he said.

Huh?!

" no I wasn't!" I said stating the obvious.

I waited till he elaborated with that question.

"my family and I have been wanting to talk to you. Me and and alice saw you so we followed you. But you just dissapeared, no trail, nothing." he said.

He and alice followed me?!

" then I was trailing the path again and I caught it." he said carrying on with his explanation.

" your scent. I'd recognise it anywhere. It led me straight to that rock. It didn't make sense. A rock?!" he said, although I think he was talking more to himself than to me.

" then I was here." he said gesturing to my room.

I took a breath taking it in.

" ok, so let me get this straight you followed me and found the door. Didn't you think it was weird? That there's a door etched into the boulder that's been here for over a hundred years, which no-body's ever found before?!" I asked.

It sounded weird to me.

But hey I found freaking forks in the back of my wardrobe. Who was I to judge.

After a while of silence, and of edward looking at me, he sighed softly.

" so what now?" I asked.

" I need to know, how you know what we are. Well what I was" he said.

I frowned.

I really didn't want to talk about this. I'd rather give daniel the birds and the bee's talk than deal with this.

I stood from my seat and grabbed my twilight book from my book shelves.

I couldn't explain it myself, so I left it for him to find out.

" I need you to read this book. I know it seems like I'm crazy asking you that, but please trust me, it will all become clear!" I said, turning to leave him to it.

He clutched my hand quickly.

He looked so scared in that second.

" will you stay with me?!" he asked.

I think I must have lost my voice then. I could only nod.

" you must be hungry, I mean, what a bad host I'm being. I'll go and get you something to eat, you start reading and I'll be back in a while!" I said. Once he's opened the cover.

For some reason, I felt a little out of place watching as he was about to read about his life. I know I would be if I was in his position.

He nodded, before his eyes settled over the pages.

Boy this was turning out to be one long night.

***************


	7. finding out the truth

Dad and mum still hadn't arrived home yet, it wasn't likely they'd be home for a while. Knowing my annoying little brother he'd rope them into some crazy day out filled with childish activities. Mum must have been in her element.

I turned off the running television, knowing there was no way I'd be catching up on my day time shows today. There were better things going on right now

I made my way into the kitchen to raid the fridge. Thank god dad had gone shopping yesterday.

I pulled out everything I'd need to make some snacks and began making some sandwiches, I didn't think I'd be able to stomach anything else right now.

I hoped he wouldn't mind me not cooking right now, maybe I should have asked him.

Oh god, I paused to take a minute to collect my thoughts.

Edward Cullen was in my room.

Edward Cullen, the very fictional vampire character, was sat on my bed reading my favourite series. Not only that, one that he starred in.

For a split second I wanted to run upstairs and snatch them off him and throw them out of the window, no becca, I scolded myself.

He needed to know the truth. Maybe once he'd had a little time to sort his head, he'd be ok, and wouldn't freak out like I had.

Putting the sandwiches and drinks on a tray, I slowly made my way back upstairs to my room. My door was still open so I wouldn't have to disturb him as much, thank god.

He was still sat in the same position I had left him in, still absorbed in his book, a horrified look on his face.

Wanting not to bother him, I sat on my desk chair and tried to keep quiet.

I observed him as he quickly scanned the pages of the book, biting my lip and trying not to notice how he was crinkling the pages as he did.

Only I would be concerned for my books in a time like this.

Every so often he would look up from his place in the story and look at me with a shocked expression. It was at times like that I wished I had his mind reading gift. Boy would I love to know what he was thinking.

Maybe he thought he was loosing his mind. I sure did.

After what seemed like days, he slowly closed the book and took a deep shaky breath.

Oh boy hear goes.

"how?" he asked, his normal confident voice wavering.

I swallowed, trying to get past the lump that had formed in my throat.

" I don't know!" I answered truthfully.

He closed his eyes, probabaly trying to gather his thoughts.

" this can't be possible. I mean, I'm hear obviously, but…I just…." he said seeming to not know how to word his thoughts.

" tell me about it. How do you think I felt, finding out that it wasn't just fiction after all.?!" I joked trying to lighten the whole situation. Knowing me though, it probably didn't help.

He clutched the book he had just finished reading in his hands, as he scowled down to it.

" it doesn't make sense!" he snapped.

I held my tongue.

He sat for a few minutes glaring at the cover of my book before he quickly jumped up from my bed.

I jumped up too not knowing what else to do. He looked absolutely murderous.

" I have to go!" he said, his voice harsh. Not at all like the Edward I had come to know.

He looked so confused in that moment, almost like a lost child. It made me want to hold him close and tell him everything was just a dream.

I wondered what my face looked like at that moment. Probably the same.

" wait I…" I said. I really didn't want him to leave but I really didn't know what to say either.

He gave me a heart breaking look before stumbling towards my wardrobe.

I tried to follow him, trying not to fall over my own feet in the process. It was useless. By the time I got to the door frame, he was gone.

I tried not to cry as the cold breeze from doorway hit my face, making it too real that indeed Edward Cullen had been here just a few minutes ago.

Tears started to fall down my cheeks as I slowly closed the door that connected me to forks. There was no way he was coming back, his face said it all.

Besides, why would he, I was no-one, he was everything.

My tears had stopped by the time mum and dad had gotten home. Dad of course didn't ask what was wrong, he probably thought it was women's problems again.

Mum didn't bother either, it wasn't like I'd tell her my problems anyway.

Dinner was uneventful, dad would talk about his newest idea for a chapter of his book. Mum and daniel would ooohhhh and aaahhhh at the right points while I would push my food around my plate.

I skipped desert complaining that I was tired and heading for bed.

Mum smiled and passed me some paracetamals and a glass of water.

" for the cramps" she said, before joining dad and daniel in the livingroom for their movie night.

I didn't bother turning my light on as I reached my room. I just jumped into bed and closed my eyes shut. Maybe tomorrow would be better was my last thought before I left the land of living.


	8. reality

Enough was enough, I told myself.

This was getting ridiculous, for the past week I had not stopped crying since edward had stumbled back into my wardrobe and I was getting tired of the endless amount of tissue paper that I kept finding scrunched up on my bedroom floor.

This was pathetic.

No more tears, I vowed to myself.

I was officially cried out.

Screw him, he wasn't even real.

Never again was I going to cry for that boy.

I think dad was grateful in my new found good mood. He didn't seem to be afraid approach me which was something.

I hadn't been what you'd call good company for the past few weeks, he probably thought I was having a breakdown, poor guy.

No that was over. I needed to be a grown up and forget.

Mum and Daniel were sitting at the dinning table eating coco pops, dad was sitting on the breakfast counter looking at his notes. This was becoming a regular occurrence, mum and daniel in their own little bubble while dad pulled his hair out over new paragraphs of his novel.

Things really hadn't changed, not that my childish breakdown would have affected anyone besides myself, I felt a little sad that life had just carried on without me. Oh well, life goes on.

Daniel was prattling on about a latest toy that he wanted mum to buy him, really that boy was spoiled enough as it was. Mum of course just nodded and smiled at his squeals of joy.

I rolled my eyes and carried on buttering my toast. I was a little miffed off that dad had the last of the marmite, which I paid for myself might I add. It tasted weird without a bit of marmite.

Without a word I made my way back up to my room, wondering what to do with myself today. There was no way I was spending the day with the Brady bunch down stairs, as if!

I quickly turned on my ipod deck and scrolled down to my favourite play list.

I really wasn't in the mood for 'I hate my life' kind of music today so I just selected kate voegele's wish you were. After-all it was a really good song.

I was still shocked to see that it was still early out still. Really, any normal teenager would be still dead to the world, drool and all at this time of the morning. Not me.

The sky was still that beautiful pink colour, with a few birds chirping in the tree's near by.

I sighed, tucking my legs against my chest. The sunrise was always so beautiful.

I scrapped my hair back, seriously, I really needed a haircut soon, and reached for the band that I usually kept on the pole of my bed. That was weird it wasn't there. I always put it there.

I pulled my self from my bed and made my way to my desk. There was always hair bands scattered on my desk, I just had to find some under all the clutter.

I really should tidy my room, I mused.

As I moved away some papers and sketches I had drawn not caring where they went, I heard a thud hit my floor. That was odd, I never leave my books lying around.

Looking down, I realised it was my copy of twilight.

I took a deep breath willing my tears away, before reaching down to pick it up.

It was just a book, I kept on telling myself, as I tried to avoid looking towards my wardrobe.

I had to forget what lay beyond those doors.

I tried not to remember the look on his face as he read it, as he read all of them.

This was crazy, it was a book, for all I know, it could have all been one dream. One crazy screwed up dream.

That or I was going insane. And knowing me, it was probably the latter.

I chuckled to myself at the thought and flipped the cover open.

What I didn't expect was for a slip of paper out. I quickly grabbed it before it fell out of my grasp.

Odd, I couldn't remember putting a book mark in this book. I'd always folded the top corner of the page if I wanted to close the book and didn't loose the page I was reading.

Thinking nothing of it, I turned the paper and gasped at what I saw.

My name beautifully hand written on the top.

I froze.

I knew that hand writing, I had seen it in all the biology lessons I had been forced to endure.

' _Becca,_

_Please forgive my actions last week. As you could well imagine, I was very upset and confused on what you had told me. I am very sorry if me leaving you hurt you in the way that I did and would like to apologise._

_There is many things I would like to ask you, of yourself and of your world, as I am sure you have for me also._

_I am sure your friends at forks are surley missing you and would love to know that you are feeling better.( I had to come up with some reason as to why you haven't been at school recently, and so Carlisle came up with chicken pox, I hope that is alright) as well as myself that is._

_If you have decided not to return to forks, I will understand that and won't bother you again. But if by some miracle that you do decide to come back, please know, you will not be forced by myself or my family to answer any questions that are too uncomfortable to answer._

_Your sincerely,_

_Edward Cullen.'_

_He'd written me a frigging letter. What?! How had he written me a frigging letter?!_

_I looked down at the letter as if it would answer my question. Of course it wouldn't. its just a letter, duh!_

_Edward cullen had written me a letter. He wanted to see me again._

_I jumped up and down and squealed in excitement. Edward didn't hate me, he wanted to see me again._

_I quickly put the letter on my desk and ran to my wardrobe. I had to get dressed and quickly. I only had twenty minutes before the start of forks high._

_I quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a red tank top before putting on my black and white converses._

_I couldn't stop the smile that was splastered on my face as I rushed down to my family and told them I was going out._

_They were to busy to care as usual._

_After opening the door and slamming it to, it was to make out that I had gone out, I sprinted upstairs to my room avoiding the old creaks in the floor boards._

_I locked my door and ran to my wardrobe._


	9. second meetings

The air was as cold as I remembered in old forks. There was no snow thank god, I took a jacket from one of the coat hangers, not caring what it looked like before sprinting the way towards the school.

I almost cried when I saw the sight of Eric yorkie sitting on the hood of Tyler's new van. I was really back.

I lost my breath when I saw Bella's truck in it's usual spot.

God I had missed the sight of that rusty death trap.

Just as my breathing had gotten back to normal the school bell rang. Damn. I had class again.

Great.

I couldn't find myself to care at that moment, I was here in forks. It hadn't been a dream after all.

Walking down the halls of the school, I tried to remember what day it was. Monday.

I didn't have biology until after lunch. Phew. I didn't know what I was going to do let alone say when I saw would again.

Why hadn't I thought this through?!

I didn't have much time to think about it as Jessica Stanley had spotted me.

"becca!!!" she screeched throwing her arms around me.

Ow! Seriously, I did want to hear.

" jess, hi, how are you?!" I said trying to get her from squeezing the life out of me.

Thankfully she pulled back.

" where were you, we've all been like so worried for you!" she said.

I was touched that she was worried about me, she was after all the first friend I made since I started here.

" I was so trying to ring you to ask your advice on what I should about mike!" she said.

And there was the real Jessica Stanley I knew.

I smiled, for the first time genuine happy to see her. She was just as I remembered.

My day back was un-eventful.

Maths sucked, or should I say calculus sucked, general studies sucked, gym sucked even more, as I had no gym wear and had to sit out even though basket ball was my favourite sport yet.

I couldn't wait till lunch. Maybe things would get interesting.

I hadn't seen Edward or any of the Cullen's yet and I was getting a little anxious.

Maybe I had dreamt the letter up, maybe he didn't want to see me, oh god, what if this was just a trick to lure me back here just so they could torture me for answers.

I shook my head, Esme really wouldn't't allow that to happen….but Rosalie would, or even worse, jasper.

I shivered at the thought.

I didn't have much choice I was being dragged to the cafeteria, whether I wanted to or not.

Everyone was happy to see me back. They all either hugged me or in mike's case, high five me.

They all asked me what was wrong with me, I just went along with Edward's story form the letter. They wouldn't't ask any more I hoped.

As though feeling eyes on me, I looked around the cafeteria casting a glance to the different cliques that was forks high when I came across the Cullen's table.

All four of them were sat hunched together, rose and Emmett looked to be pretending to eat their meals, rose had a scowl on her face, while Alice and jasper were staring intently into each others eyes.

I smiled and went to look away when I realised that Edward was missing.

I frowned. Where was he? surely he came today, although his car wasn't outside.

I tried not to slump in my seat as the thought of not seeing him today came. Maybe I read the letter wrong.

" becca, Edward Cullen is staring at you!" Bella's voice said to me softly.

What?!

My head whipped around.

I tried not to gasp, that would have been embarrassing.

There he was, two tables over, sitting on his own, looking towards my table. He smiled when I caught his eye. He was just as gorgeous as I remembered.

I knew what was going to happen before he did, but it was still a surprise when he raised to fingers of his hand and beckon me over.

Jessica was giggling as I stood from my seat. Child.

I slowly made my way towards his table, not breaking eye contact.

Awkwardly, I stopped in front of the chair opposite him.

" hello." I said, unable to keep my voice from wavering.

He smiled his award winning lop side smile that almost had my heart stopping.

"hello becca" he relied.

After a few minutes of me gawping like an idiot, Edward decided to put me out of my misery.

" please becca, sit." he said, gesturing to the chair I was holding onto.

Ok becca, just breath, calm down, it's just Edward, no big deal, it's just Edward frigging cullen! I told myself, hoping to calm my erratic breathing.

I could just imagine myself passing out on him, god how awkward would that be.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, Edward just staring at me, until he decided to make conversation. There was no way I was talking first.

" how have you been?" he asked.

Did he really want to know how I had been? Did I tell him the embarrassing truth or suger coat it.

"I've been ok." I simply replied.

Something I said must had have been offensive because he frowned.

Crap. I've only said two sentences and I've already blown it.

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved the last time we saw each other, it was very rude of me." he said. He was still frowning with an adorable pout.

It made me think of the actor who played him in the movies.

Robert Pattinson had nothing compared to the real Edward.

Without thinking I grabbed his hand from across the table.

" honestly Edward it's fine, I think if I was In your position I think would have done the same thing!" I replied smiling a little to reassure him.

His body became rigid that didn't seem like a good sign.

I realised I was still holding his hand and quickly let go. Mentally kicking myself. Vampires don't like to be touched!!

" anyway. Um…if there's any questions you'd like to know…I mean I don't know a lot. But I can…." I said trying to change the subject.

He quickly interrupted me.

" how old are you?" he asked.

I felt a little taken out by that. Did he just ask me that?

He looked at me waiting for his answer.

Ok, this was a little strange but I would play along.

"um, I'm 17, but I'll be 18 in a few months." I replied. He smiled at that. I had no clue as to why.

"I'm 17 too." he replied, his topaz eyes looking at me in amusement.

I smirked, I remembered something from the book and couldn't help myself.

" ah well how long have you been 17?" I asked, already knowing how long.

Edward smiled, showing my his perfect white teeth, in a toothy grin.

" a while" he replied.

He obviously remembered this part of the book too.

I chuckled, my previous nervousness melting away.

" are we really going to recite the whole chapter of the book?!" I asked knowing I would if he wanted to.

He shook his head gently.

" phew, because that would be really weird!" I said as he laughed a little.

I chanced a glance over to his family. They were all looking at me.

Alice and Emmett were smiling, Alice looked like she was bouncing in her seat. Jasper was staring at me as though I was the worlds hardest maths problem and Rosalie, well she was glaring at me, as though she would murder me at any given chance.

I shuddered.

Edward saw this and frowned, maybe he didn't like my train of thought. Before I could say anymore, Edward quickly sat back and studied my face.

" would you like to ditch class and take a walk with me. I really don't feel like going to bio right now!" he asked politely pushing his chair away from the table to stand up.

I'd only been back a day, maybe missing class wasn't the best thing to do right now. My thoughts soon changed after seeing the almost pleading look on his face looking back at me.

I really couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes.

I nodded numbly and began to follow him out of the cafeteria and down the halls to the exit of forks high.


	10. talking with edward

Thank god everyone was out by the time I got back. There was no way dad or heaven forbid mum would not come and see what I was making such a commotion about.

I couldn't believe how messy I'd left my room.

In my haste this morning to go back to forks, I didn't really notice that I'd pulled nearly all my clothes from my wardrobe.

Ok, let me explain.

The bell rang signalling the start of classes. Most students started walking to their lockers to get their school books.

Most ignored us as we passed, it was like we had suddenly become invisible.

Edward led me outside. We didn't utter a word to each other, I just let him lead me to where ever he wanted top take me.

A part of me wondered why I wasn't afraid that a vampire, fictional or not, was leading me into the woods, and I was going willingly.

The other part of me wanted to scream for joy and demand to go running, vampire style.

I smirked at my thinking, god I was getting as bad as those crazy fan girls. Next I'd be hunting down poor R-Patz and stalking him demanding he give me beautiful babies.

I swear if Edward read my mind he would….

My eyes went wide. Oh god Edward could read minds, what if he could read mine? He must have had a right field day reading mine, Jesus. How could I look at him with \a straight face if he could hear my thoughts?

Oh god, I was babbling, shoot me now.

Edward looked at me quizzically.

" are you ok?" he asked.

I sighed a shaky breath as he stopped in front of me. I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes.

"ok, this is going to sound crazy, but I have to know. Can you hear my thoughts?" I asked quietly. I knew he'd hear it even if I whispered it.

He smirked a little, looking down to the ground.

"no becca…I don't hear your thoughts!" he replied after what seemed hours.

I let out a breath I never knew I was holding.

" thank god!" I exclaimed in relief.

His eyes shot up to mine, his lips turned up into a amused smile.

Damn, me and my big mouth.

"I didn't mean that I'm glad you can't hear my thoughts, I mean I am, but….god this isn't making any bit of sense!" I fought the urge to slap myself.

Edward chuckled obviously amused by my rambling. Well I hoped he was.

" it's ok really, I understand. It's just frustrating!" he admitted.

I giggled. This seemed still so surreal.

"frustrating? How do you think it is for me? You can read minds, I've been worried about you seeing me day dreaming about something very embarrassing, let alone thinking of you!" I replied before my brain could catch up with my mouth.

That made him laugh even more.

I fought the urge to scowl and walk past him in a huff.

We walked for a while in more silence. I was glad it was a comfortable silence.

I could feel his cool temperature radiating as he walked beside me. It wasn't as cold as I had first anticipated. It was like a patch of shade on a hot day, heaven.

God that sounded corny just thinking it. Get a pair becca!

"what are you thinking?" he asked suddenly.

I laughed.

" you really don't want to know. No actually you probably do, but I'm sure I would die of embarrassment!" I replied.

He let out a loud laugh, shaking his head at my statement.

His laugh was beautiful.

I thought Bella was crazy when she kept going on about how everything was beautiful with Edward, I mean sure he could dazzle a few people with a smile, but I never could believe he could be beautiful.

Personally, I don't think she described his smile enough. He was breath-taking.

"you sure do surprise me becca!" Edward said looking at me with signature smile.

I blushed in return at his comment. Come on, it was either that or start jumping up and down like a mad woman. I was trying to be mature about this!

After his laughter had died down, we fell in a comfortable silence as he lead me further into the forest, I had no clue where I was. The whole of the Volturi, could have been stood in front of me, or worse a group of die hard twilight fans and would have been oblivious. God how could one guy be so absorbing. Seriously, I couldn't focus on anything other than him beside me.

Good god, I was sounding like Bella….shoot me now!

I made myself pull my attention to the forest and away from him for a while to see where we were.

We had stopped at a small clearing. The leaves covered the floor leaving the ground a little damp.

Edward being the gentleman I knew he was began taking off his jacket so we could sit on the ground.

" does it bother you?" he asked after a while.

" does what bother me?" I asked, a little confused. a lot of things bothered me.

"about being here, if this is all fiction as you think, does it bother you being here with me?" he asked carefully.

He looked a little nervous for some reason. Was he really that bothered about my answer?

"Edward, of course it doesn't bother me, this place is awesome, I mean I'm in forks, in freaking twilight! Do you know how many girls would literally kill me to be in my place right now, here with you?" I said.

" what do you like about the story?" he asked me.

What a question, seriously.

" are you seriously asking me that? The love story of course. it's the next Romeo and Juliet, with out the double suicide in it. I mean the story of the vampire falling in love with the human, Edward, well you, falling in love with the timid Bella swan.!" I replied with a sigh. God could I sound anymore like a girl.

I didn't expect him to frown at my words, I didn't know what to expect when it came to Edward anymore. He just wasn't the same Edward Cullen I had read about over a hundred times.

I wanted to say something that would lift the mood I had put us in all of a sudden, maybe say something funny, but before I had chance, Edward shifted backwards away from me leaning back on his hands, he was looking at me as though he was waiting for me to do something.

"what?" I asked feeling a little self conscious.

"I'm just wondering what my siblings would think if they knew I'd taken you out here all alone. With no help." he replied, his topaz eyes darkening a little.

I shifted a little under his gaze.

" well that's easy, Alice would probably already have seen it, Emmett will probably be thinking of something dirty, jasper will be wondering where you've buried my body and Rosalie will probably be wondering when I'll be gone so I don't complicate your lives any further." I said trying to make him laugh.

He frowned, seriously what is it with this guy and frowning?

" you know my family well. Don't worry about Rosalie, she won't hurt you while I'm around, and jasper knows not to come around you!" he said his eyes seeming far away.

" what is he afraid of another party fiasco?" I asked giggling at the thought.

Edward looked as if he was in pain at just the thought.

I gasped, was he really thinking jasper would hurt me?

" Edward he won't hurt me, I'm seriously not afraid of jasper, I'm more afraid of Rosalie, that girl really knows how to give someone a glare to kill!" I said. It was true, from the first moment I saw the beautiful blonde vampire, I had chills running up my back. That girl could sure be intimidating when she wanted to be.

"enough about me, I would really like to know about you becca!" Edward replied changing the subject.

I looked down to my lap, finding the jacket I was currently sitting on more interesting than answering the question.

" there's nothing really to know to be honest, um you know I live in London…" I said, trying to think of what to say.

Really there was nothing exciting about my life.

"that happens to be hiding behind a door to another universe…." Edward clarified, making me chuckle. He smiled and waited fro me to carry on.

"um, I have a little brother Daniel, I have a mom, a dad, who are 50 kinds of crazy. Um, I don't have that many friends as we move around a lot." I said, really not wanting to talk about me.

Edward frowned.

" why do you have to move around a lot, I mean, I guess if you were like me, you'd have to move around to avoid the endless questions of why we all never grow old, but you're normal!" he asked puzzled.

" you clearly haven't met my parents. My dad's a writer, he says he needs different environments to get his inspiration, whatever that means. Mum's a house wife, she looks after Daniel, she comes up with any excuse to leave, whether it's she doesn't like the look of the post man or she doesn't like the colour of the kitchen. Like any normal person would you'd get a tin of paint and paint it to your style. Mum would rather move to a new house to re-start the cycle again! I'm not really close to my family, so I guess they leave me to myself most of the time" I said, I tried to avoid questions of my parents and my life normally, but I felt like Edward needed to know this about me.

I didn't dare look at him as I said all this, I was afraid of what I'd find there, I guess. Maybe he'd find me crazy and not want the trouble of getting to know me anymore.

" that sounds lonely!" he replied, his voice full of sorrow. I looked up to see his expression, he seemed pained. That seemed a little weird. But then again, he was the only lone vampire, maybe he knew what it was like to be lonely.

The sky above us started to cloud over, as thunder rolled in the distance. I looked up at the sky.

Edward stood up dusting the dirt from his trousers.

"god and I thought England rained the most!" I chuckled as Edward gave me his hand to help me from the ground.

His cold hands wrapped around my own, softly as I stood. I found myself not wanting to let go. For a split second I thought I could feel a slight tingle run through my body at his touch.

Maybe he could hear my heart racing in my chest, but he let go of my hands and brushed his against his trouser leg. Strange.

I shivered against the cold as a gust of wind hit my body.

He quickly bent down to retrieve his jacket and swiftly placed it over my shoulders.

I thought it was exaggerated when they said forks rained all the time, guess I was wrong.

"I guess we should head back to school then!" I said, my voice betraying how disappointed I was to break this short. Silently, he walked me to the boulder where we both knew my world lay behind, in opposite direction of the school. He stopped abruptly turning to face me. I was just going to ask him why we had stopped here when I paused looking at him lost in thought.

Edward seemed to be thinking of something else but snapped out of it when he must have felt my gaze on him.

He smiled somewhat sheepishly.

" I have a confession to make. I brought you out here so I could convince you to show me your world again, for just a little while. I already told the school nurse you wasn't well and i was offering to take you home!" he said, looking more uncertain.

Well I never, Edward Cullen being sneaky. That was new.

" you want to come to my world, as in come to my room?" I asked to clarify.

I swear if he could blush he would be 10 shades of red right now. So adorable.

Crap, my room, it was a complete state. Why did he suggest this now? I mean I was ecstatic that he wanted to come with me, but did it have to be my room? He must have thought I was trying to come with an excuse because he quickly tried to withdraw his request.

" I'm sorry it was rude of me to even…"he said trying to apologise.

"no, no of course you can come, it's just I didn't leave it in top condition before I left this morning, I was kind of excited to leave that I didn't realise what a mess I left it in!" I replied a little embarrassed at my confession.

He smirked, relieved that I was allowing him this. It probably didn't help that I told him I was so excited to come back to forks this morning to see him again.

"ok, just wait here while I clean it up a little!" I said, giving him back his jacket so he didn't get wet waiting in the rain, before opening the door to my room.

I left the door partially open as I scatted around my room cleaning and straightening it up so it looked like a bed room and not as though a bomb had just gone off.

Mum and dad had gone out which I was thankful for, taking Daniel with them.

I quickly made my bed, throwing my spread over the bottom to make it more tidier.

I was just throwing the rest of my drawings into one of my desk draws when I heard the creaking of my wardrobe door. I froze.

I quickly turned around, knowing he'd be stood looking around my room.

he stood awkwardly by the door, looking as if he had no idea what to do, where to stand. It was actually adorable.

" so yeah this is my room!" I said, motioning to the stuff around me.

His eyes wondered the walls behind me no doubt looking at the pictures I had put up there and I gasped.

They were green again.

"wow!" I breathed lamely.

His eyes dropped to his hands as he flexed them.

"you're beautiful!" I said.

His eyes snapped to mine as noticing me for the first time.

He smiled a slow smile that reached his sparkling green eyes, that nearly took my breath away.


	11. hanging out

Please don't be a dream, please don't be a dream I chanted in my head over and over. I really couldn't believe he was here, in my bedroom, under his own free will too. I hadn't knocked him out and dragged him there myself. Although that thought did seem appealing, I'm sure Edward wouldn't say the same. But anyway, he was here.

God it would really suck if I woke up now. Damn what if I was dreaming? I would be soooo pissed!

As Edward's eyes trailed around my room looking at the things scattered around, I quickly pinched myself on the arm. Ow! I guess I'm not dreaming then.

Oh god it hit me, Edward cullen was in my room,.

I didn't know whether to jump up and down like a lunatic or be paranoid that someone was in my room looking through my stuff. I chose the later.

I had no clue what to do. It wasn't everyday a girl had the chance to have a their favourite fictional character in their room. Did I sit on my desk waiting for him to finish his wondering, did I sit on the bed, but what if he got the wrong idea, oh god I really hadn't thought this through.

My head was going a mile a minute until he rounded to face me.

" nice room!" he said. A just like that, I melted.

I couldn't help but smile as he sat nervously down on the corner of my bed, he seemed to be as nervous as me. Glad I wasn't the only one.

" thanks, I'm glad you like the theme!" I replied sitting down beside him.

He looked at confused.

I gestured to the bare walls.

" the just moved in look!" I said to collaborate.

He laughed shaking his head at me.

" becca your room is fine, I like it!" he said once he stopped laughing. Oh god I loved the sound of his laugh.

And just like that it wasn't awkward anymore.

" so what do you do for fun around here?" Edward asked, grabbing a cushion from my bed so he could fiddle with the frayed edges.

I shrugged.

" not a lot really, I don't really know anyone around here, so I don't know whats around. I like to walk a lot, it gives me time to think." I replied. God my life sounded so hetic.

He looked at me, gesturing for me to continue.

" I told you my family move around a lot, so its hard making friends really. I never get the chance to get to know them!" I said, really wanting to get off this conversation, yeah I really wanted him to know I had no social life, not.

He frowned again, like before, like he was in pain. He looked down to his hands, still messing with the frayed bits on my cushion.

" you must get frustrated with your parents, always moving around, it must get very tiresome" he said, looking down. He sighed, a small bittersweet smile on his lips.

" I guess I can relate to it. I love Carlisle and emse, but sometimes, I really wish we could stay in one area for more than a few years at a time. It gets tiresome to keep uprooting and make home somewhere else!" he said, looking up to meet my eyes.

I shrugged, not daring to drop my eyes from his.

" I guess we both have no choice!" I said. He frowned, looking away.

God how depressing was this moment. Congrats becca, you've officially ruined the mood.

I cleared my throat, getting his attention again.

" right, enough depressing thoughts, what do you say we watch a film or something. Might as well since we're missing school and all?" I said, getting up from the bed, and giving him a smirk.

He chuckled.

" becca haven't you heard it's healthy to ditch once in a while!" he said sitting back against the pillows putting his hands behind his head, getting comfortable.

Any comeback I had flew right out my head. Edward Cullen was lying on my bed, not only that, but on my side of the bed.

God how many times had I thought about the sight, I never thought I'd actually see it.

Christ becca breath I commanded myself.

I cleared my throat, finding it suddenly dry, looking to my feet, as I walked backwards towards my door.

He laughed when I bumped into my desk. Damn him.

" well I…uh…I'll go and get a drink or something…do you..uh…. Want anything?" I asked. God, I couldn't even speak properly, god how humiliating.

" I don't think you have the kind of drink I like!" he said, with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Duh! I wanted to slap myself.

He's a vampire, vampire's drink blood, which I'm certain mum didn't pick up from the shops when she last went food shopping.

A thought suddenly struck me.

" but you're different here. Maybe you can eat here, human stuff. I mean, you did pass out that first time, so that means you can sleep here too, not that you'd want to sleep here, because I snore and…oh god!"

How mortifying! I wanted the room to open up and swallow me.

Edward wasn't paying attention to my little rant, thank god, he was too busy in his own little world think of something.

" do you think I'm really human here?" he asked, looking up questioningly.

I shrugged biting my lip.

" you did bleed Edward, your eyes are green, I think you are!" I said seriously.

His eyes got a little tearful, and I wondered if I'd done something to upset him.

" maybe we should test it then!" he said, suddenly smiling.

I quickly made my way downstairs looking through the cupboards.

I was thankful mum and dad hadn't taken all the good stuff on their picnic.

Taking a plate, I filled it up full of junk and got Edward an apple from the fruit bowl. What? Its wasn't like I wouldn't share I just had to make sure he could stomach it first.

I popped in some popcorn too, nothing could beat it when you had a film on.

After the timer beeped, I quickly put it into a bowl and made my way up stairs to my room again.

Edward took one look at the junk food and made a face.

" you do know I have never eaten any of that before right?" he asked, eyeing it as though it would jump up and slap him.

I smiled, trying to act offended.

" who thinks it's for you anyhow? " I asked.

He rolled his eyes, before taking the plate from my hands placing it on my bed.

" pop corn too? How can you humans eat so much?" he asked more to himself than me.

I ignored him, making my way to my TV and DVD player to put on a film.

Twilight was out of the question. There was no way I'd be able to sit next to Edward and not drool over Robert Pattinson, no matter how much I wanted to.

Instead I put in a new film dad had bought me a while back, tropic thunder. Apparently it was meant to be really funny.

I made my way back to my bed, control in hand, and sat next down next to Edward again.

He was still looking at the plate of food in disgust.

" here, try this, it's the most healthy thing on the plate!" I said, placing the apple in his hands.

I watched fasinated as he brought it to his lips as he took a bite.

Of course I knew he could eat it, hello I did read twilight, but to actually watch it for myself, it was strange. I watched as he closed his eyes as e bit down on the apple skin.

I don't know what I was waiting for, I really had no clue. He probably thought I was a right weirdo, staring at him while he ate, but I couldn't bring my self to tear my eyes away from him.

" what do you think?" I asked, as he swallowed.

He licked his lips catching the juices from the apple.

" that's actually not bad!" he replied taking another bite.

" I don't think I'll need to hurl this up either!" he said around a mouthful.

Nice. I think I just lost my appetite!

" thanks for that piece of information!" I said, pushing my plate of food away.

He smiled sheepishly, before taking another bite.

I started the film and got more comfortable on the bed, trying to pay attention to the film. It didn't help to hear Edward munching on his apple right next to my ear.

" did you not want your food?" he asked quietly after a few minutes.

I shook my head, grabbing the pop corn from where I left it, starting on that. He quickly set to work on demolishing the sweets.

For someone who only ate animal blood he really was liking the junk food he had not so long ago turned his nose up at.

Half way through the film, I felt him move slightly closer to me, breaking my concentration on the film. Oh god, my body stiffened, I hope he hadn't noticed.

I could feel his breath on my cheek as he neared me, our shoulders bumping with the closeness.

Holy crap, do not pass out becca! I said to myself.

Yeah that wouldn't be embarrassing at all, much!

It was as if it was all in slow motion. He leaned over to me, I could feel my heart beating so fast….

His hand was moving closer, so close to mine, then….

" hey keep your hands off my pop corn mister!" I said.

The cheeky sod, he was stealing my pop corn.

He smiled placing the stolen pieces of popcorn into his mouth.

" mmmmm, this is as nice as it smells!" he commented.

" I always wondered what it would taste like for a human. It's like a sweet warm sugary taste, that melts in your mouth!" he said, trying another.

Jesus, I didn't know pop corn could be described any better than…well pop corn.

Edward quickly settled back down, so he was in reach of the bowl of pop corn on my lap.

I didn't mind.

It may have been the fact he had yet to move back to his side of the bed that I didn't mind.

In fact I didn't mind at all.

" so I guess I should be going!" Edward said.

We had been in my room for a while as we talked and watched a film together. God it was still too surreal to say it out loud, let alone in my head.

I tried not to pout, because really who does that?

" oh, I guess. The time's just gone so fast!" I said truthfully. It only seemed five minutes since he first arrived.

I chanced a look out of the window.

It was getting dark out.

" I don't want to interrupt anymore of your day!" he replied, shrugging on his shoes from the floor.

I sighed.

" I really don't mind, I like hanging out with you!" I said shyly as he met my eyes.

He smiled, a breath taking smile, that almost blew me away.

" I like hanging with you too Rebecca!" he replied his green eyes sparkling.

I stared at him, like the stalker I was becoming, trying to imprint the way he looked into my mind until I heard dad's car pulling up the driveway.

Damn! Why now?

Edward shifted on his feet.

" I guess I should go then, I'm sure you'll want to spend time with your family!" he said.

I really couldn't help it, I snorted, quickly my mouth with a hand.

How very lady like of me. How embarrassing!

Edward laughed in response. Yeah he probably thought I was a right idiot now.

" I'll take that as a no then!" he chuckled.

I groaned. God could this get any worse?

Dad called up to me letting me know they were all back.

" pumpkin, we're home!" he shouted up.

Seriously what was with him and nicknames?

I quickly ran to the door opening it an inch.

" kay dad be down in a sec!" I yelled back to him before shutting my door again.

I turned to see Edward still stood facing me. He looked a bit nervous now though.

" would it be rude to ask if…I could visit you again?" he asked.

I giggled. Yeah sue me, I giggled. What do you expect? You have your favourite fictional character ask you to hang out with them. Then see how you react.

" no of course not, I'd love that!" I replied, it was either that or jump across the bed and jump on him. I could really see him wanting to back if I did that. Not.

He smiled in response again. Damn, that boy could smile.

" goodnight Rebecca" he said, with a nod of his head, turning towards my wardrobe.

I watched as he moved out of sight before collapsing on my bed again, a huge smile on my face, butterflies threatening to escape my stomach.

" goodnight Edward!" I replied dreamily, knowing he'd hear me as the door shut.


	12. new visitor

_**Hi guys, sorry it's been sooooo long since I updated, doesn't writers block suck?**_

_**I'm really sorry if you guys have been waiting for new chapters, but I really didn't know where this story was taking me. If you have any idea's on what you think should happen next please review this chapter with your idea's.**_

You know them really cheesy Disney films you accidentally find on TV that have the main character jumping out of bed at the crack of dawn a huge smile on their face singing really bad show tunes?

Well I was having one of those mornings.

I know, shock horror.

It was still dark out too. Normally I would be still hiding under my duvet, dead to the world of the living.

Today I was too excited to sleep in.

With a cheesy smile and a corny song in my head, I quickly got ready for forks high. God that still seemed so unreal.

After straightening my hair and brushing my teeth, I made my way down stairs to get something to eat.

Dad was at the table again, absorbed in his own world, scribbling idea's on the page in front of himself.

"morning dad!" I called to him as I grabbed the cheerio's from the cupboard.

I quickly poured some in a bowl and added some milk, before sitting down opposite him.

" morning bexy!" he replied, his eyes not leaving his work for a second.

I smiled, before starting my breakfast.

He sat for a while writing on the papers while I silently ate my breakfast, quietly humming that really annoying song that mum insisted on humming during dinner the other night. I mean seriously, miley cyrus? Did she listen to decent music now-a-days?

" whats got you all smiling this morning?" he asked finally looking up to me.

I shrugged, its not like I could tell him the truth.

" nothing, I just think today's going to be a really good day that's all!" I replied.

" so how do you like it round here now? You like the area? " he asked.

I smiled.

" yeah I like it, its alright!" I simply replied.

God if only he knew how much I liked it, especially the door in my wardrobe. God he'd have us moved out before I could say twilight if he knew, or even worse, he'd want to come with me too.

I shuddered at the thought.

I quickly finished my breakfast, reaching over to kiss his cheek.

" I'm going out, I'll be back later!" I said, jumping up and making my way towards the front door.

" yeah bye sweetheart!" he called back to me.

Opened the door and made out I was going through it by lightly stamping on the floor boards, before shutting it to and creeping back upstairs to my room, avoiding the creaky floor boards as I went as I had been doing everyday.

I quietly closed and locked my door. I knew no-one came into my room when I was gone, but you really could never be too sure.

Running to my wardrobe I quickly opened the door to see what the temperature was like.

Raining. Did I expect any different?

Picking a coat and a woolly scarf I quickly put them on, stuffing my I-pod in my pocket before grabbing my bag I had left on the edge of my bed. Checking I had everything, I quickly walked back into the world of twilight and shut my wardrobe door behind myself.

I couldn't wait to see Edward again. I had not stopped thinking about him since he left my room the night before.

When I got to the school, ok so I ran to the school. What? I was excited.

I scanned the parking lot.

Damn he wasn't here yet. None of the Cullen's were here yet. Was I early?

I checked my I-pod for the time. Nope on time.

That was weird.

Maybe he was parked in another area of the school.

" looking for someone?" a voice called from behind me.

I tried not to cringe.

I slowly turned, plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Mike, hi, how are you?" I asked.

He was smiling. Maybe my tone didn't seem as fake as I thought.

" I'm good becca. There's something actually want to ask you though." he said seeming to become suddenly nervous.

Oh god I didn't like where this was going. He seemed to be nervously fidgeting on his feet.

" it's about the dance…"

Oh god, I really didn't like how this was going.

In the corner of my eye I saw Bella swan and Jessica Stanley watching us like hawks, well Jessica was anyway. Bella seemed to be listening to her I-pod. Mike's voice seemed to drown out as I watched them over his shoulder.

It was obvious she wasn't paying attention to what ever Jessica was telling her. She just nodded and shook her head at the right places.

I tried not to laugh. It was a total Bella thing to do.

" so do you want to?" mike's voice said catching my attention again.

" do I want to what?" I asked a little embarrassed I'd not paid attention to him. Its not my fault the guy is as exciting as watching Hannah Montana.

" do you want to go to the dance with me?" he asked.

What?

Me?

Again….me?

" um wow…um that's really nice of you to ask mike, but I wasn't planning on going to the dance. Dressing up isn't really my thing!" I replied truthfully.

"oh, I see!" he said frowning.

I felt really bad. I didn't want him to think I didn't appreciate that he asked, but then I figured he'd think I was changing my mind so I stayed quiet, really not knowing what to do or say.

He sighed, the corners of his mouth lifting.

" I guess there's always prom!" he said, before turning on his heels and leaving me stood in the middle of the car park.

'I guess there's always prom? Yeah right Mike Newton, I'd rather gag than go to the prom with you.

God the utter cheek of that boy!

God this was so not turning out the way I thought it would.

The Cullen's didn't end up coming to school. Apparently Dr Cullen pulled them out for a camping trip.

So I held my tongue as Jessica bragged about mike asking her to the dance and about she was going to be matching with him too.

I thought better than to let her know that only five minutes before he asked her, he asked me too. I didn't think she'd like that at all.

I had to hear the gushing and swooning too. How Jessica and mike were perfect for each other.

How had I ever thought she was ok?

My head hit the table with frustration.

Was there any point of getting up today?

" do you mind if I sit here?" a quiet voice said.

I quickly lifted my head up to look at her.

Bella swan.

She was stood nervously at the edge of my desk. I quickly moved my bag that I had just dumped and moved my chair a little.

" of course sure, take a seat!" I replied.

She smiled a grateful smile before sitting beside me, proceeding to take her books out for the lesson.

I observed her, blatantly staring.

She really was a pretty little thing. A little skinny, but I couldn't judge, hell I would have loved to have Bella's body.

I couldn't help but picture the actress Kirsten Stewart that had played her in all the films. She was nothing like Bella really, ok they both had brunette hair and bit their lip a lot, but that was really it.

I fought back a smile.

I could see what Edward saw in her.

I could only imagine what little reneesme would look like.

My eyes widened in realisation.

The story. I had messed the story up.

Edward was meant to be here talking to Bella not me, well he was meant to be avoiding her, but still, same thing.

Damn, was I really that focused on getting to know the real Edward Cullen that I'd sabotaged the whole plot?

Bella hardly knew Edward existed most of the time. She was meant to be obsessing over him and his secrets at this point in the story, not going about as if he was just another guy in her biology class.

Crap, I had royally screwed up.

Well becca, time to fix it!

But how….I really had no clue what to say to her.

I cleared my throat casually getting her attention, damn, I was going to have to wing it.

" so…Bella how've you been?" I asked. She smiled slightly, politely.

It was obvious she didn't want to have small talk with me. To bad I didn't really care at this point.

I had remembered trying to get Edward to talk back in biology before the whole him finding out the truth, he had dodged every question I asked about Bella much to my frustration.

" you seem to be friendly with Edward Cullen!" Bella said bringing me from my memories.

I shook my head. I seriously didn't hear that right?

She was doodling in her note book acting as if she hadn't just knocked the wind out of me by such a simple statement.

She had noticed. Was she jealous?, was I bothered if she was jealous.?

" I guess!" I stated nervously.

She finally looked up to me. She was smiling slightly.

" he seems like a nice guy. A little moody at times, especially the last few weeks you wasn't here!" she said.

I could only stare back hoping I didn't look like an escaped mental patient.

I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach.

No becca don't even go there! I berated myself quickly.

" really? Oh I didn't think he'd notice, I mean we're friends and all….." I tried to answer off headedly, trying to make out as if it wasn't a big deal.

Bella smiled a secret smile.

" can I tell you something becca?" she asked leaning towards me slightly.

This was it. She was going to tell me that she was crushing on Edward I just knew it, and she would ask me for advice on what to do what to say to him to make her notice him.

I for one would help her too. Edward would have to get used to it. It was their story damn it!

So why did I feel my heart beating fast in my chest at the thought of him kissing her, holding her hands, putting his arms around her.

Enough of that becca! I scolded myself. This was twilight, Edward Cullen and Bella swan's story not your's!

I nodded gesturing for to continue.

" There's this guy I like. I mean I think I like him. He's a little younger than me…." she said.

I tried to act happy for her, but deep down I couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

I tried to pay attention to what she was saying.

" And he doesn't really go to this or anything, plus he's a family friend…."

Hold the phone. Did she say he was a family friend…and he didn't go to forks high?

" Are you talking about Jake?" I asked, not able to help the squeaking in my voice.

Bella looked surprised.

" You know Jake?" she asked.

More than you know sweetheart!

"Um, not per-say, I've heard you talking about him!" I said, praying that she had indeed talked about him. God how awkward would it be explaining this if she hadn't been talking about him.

"Oh…yeah, I did didn't I?" she said.

I let a sigh of relief.

Crap what about Edward. He would be crushed!

" Yeah I..uh, well I thought you liked Edward though!" I said.

I had to get this story back on track somehow, even if that meant practically shoving them together, then that's how it had to be.

" I mean he really likes you he's always telling me!" I lied.

God I hoped Stephanie Meyer bloody well appreciated this!

Bella frowned, looking as shocked I did when I almost knocked Edward Cullen out with my brothers baseball bat.

" He does?" she asked less animated than when she was talking about Jake.

I nodded my head.

" I think he needs a little push really, he's really shy when it comes to you, I'm like that too!" I said.

God how the lies fell easily out of my mouth.

Me shy? I could hardly shut up when ever Edward was in my presence, I literally had no filter around that boy.

She looked down to her book again.

" I really hadn't noticed!" she said, sounding a little disappointed? Seriously.

A girl gets told a gorgeous god like vampire is totally crushing on you and you sound disappointed. Damn, this girl needed a good shaking.

We didn't talk again. I think she was too busy processing what I had said.

The rest of school was a blur. I had no patience to pay attention to any teachers or assignments they were handing out.

I just wanted to go home and crawl in my bed again and wish this day had never happened.

Mum and dad didn't seem that bothered that I hardly spoke during dinner and had a face like a slapped arse. I passed it off as cramps again.

Funny, they didn't realised I had said that for the past few weeks now.

What a crap day, the Cullen's gone, mike asking me to that bloody dance and Bella swan confiding in me about crushing on the wrong bloody guy.

I mean don't get me wrong I like the kid yeah, and the guy who plays him in the films….well he could take his top off for me any day, but I have always and always will be team Edward.

Edward was her guy, her soul mate. Not Jacob, the dog.

I giggled, I really couldn't help but picture Jacob as a little chiwowa when the Cullen's would call him a dog.

Grabbing a tub of my favourite Ben and jerry's from the freezer, I quickly said goodnight to mum and dad before making my way to my room.

Turning on some music I placed my tub of ice cream on my desk, getting ready to get settled down.

Damn. I knew I forgot something.

I sluggishly made my way back downstairs. " forgot a spoon!" I said to my dad who raised his head when I entered.

" night buttercup!" he said as I passed him again. Uh. Bloody nicknames.

I dragged myself back to my room trying to figure out what to do about clueless swan. Yes that what I have dubbed her as, as of this moment anyway.

I was too busy in my thoughts I failed to notice the figure sat on my bed. When I did focus, I almost screamed, I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth…just incase.

"hello becca!" the person who oh so casually was draped over my bed said as if this was a daily occurrence.

" w..w..what are you doing here?" I asked…well more like stuttered out.

Oh god this was not what I was expecting to happen this evening.

_**Can you guess who's in Becca's room? Leave a review if you get it right, I'll leave a teaser for the next chapter **_

_**=P**_


	13. alice

I stood there lamely staring at my guest, not knowing what to say or do. What was Alice doing in my room, draped on my bed?

"what are you doing here?" I asked…well almost stuttered out.

She giggled.

" don't look surprised Becca, did you really think you and Edward could keep this a secret from me?" she said. Was it my imagination or did she actually look a little hurt? I shifted on my feet slightly not knowing what to say.

" I'm sorry?" I said, more as a question than anything. She smiled brightly suddenly jumping up from her position and dancing her way towards me, her black hair bouncing with her movements. " don't worry about it, I saw anyway!" she replied her small hand grasping my wrist and pulling me inside, shutting the door behind me before dragging me towards my bed again.

I could only follow.

" what do you mean you saw?" I asked a little confused. Alice giggled rolling her eyes as if should know. " well I did see Edward disappearing behind a rock in the forest so of course if investigated. I knew there was something strange about you becca, I just didn't really imagine this, Edward is going to be in so much trouble for keeping you a secret from us!" she replied gesturing my room with her small hand waving around a small smile on her lips. she must have seen something over my shoulder because she quickly jumped to her feet before moving towards my desk.

I frowned. I didn't know if I should have been offended by her statement or sigh in relief. I turned to see what had caught her attention to see her looking at a pile of books scattered on my messy desk. her small body vibrating a little with excitement. i smiled at her behaviour. she was just as i imagined. she had always been one of my favourite characters in the series. she was like the sister I never had and always wanted. i was always jealous of her friendship with Bella in the books, which was crazy, being jealous of fictional characters.

wait a sec, if Edward hadn't told his family, how did she appear to be so calm about this all, Edward passed out when he first found out. how had she known about this in the first place? Alice rolled her eyes as if she was reading my mind.

" Edward was thinking about you today, I saw his decision to come here before he realised I was anywhere near. I swear that's all he's been thinking about recently, so i decided to play a little detective work!" she said. " I went in his room while he was out hunting with Emmett and jasper!"

that was brave i thought to myself.

Alice leaned against my desk as she looked back at me. " its not like I haven't done it before, me and rose do it all the time, I mean his wardrobe does need updating from time to time and its not like he goes shopping, which we should do for you really, there's this really cute dress that I know would look amazing..." she started getting off track. trust Alice to get off subject talking about fashion.

I cleared my throat to get her attention.

she shook her head as if to clear it.

" Anyway as I was saying, well I was snooping in his room and found a book on his sofa. a very interesting book by the way!" she said with a pointed glance. i felt my throat go dry, it wasn't that hard to realise what she meant. " and well I watched the way he acted around you...plus I followed you, Edward of course was too distracted to even notice so it wasn't that difficult!" she said with a shrug of her shoulder as if it was nothing.

my eyes widened slightly. how could she act like it was nothing? like everything she ever thought, what I thought wasn't as it seemed, hell it seemed too crazy for even me.

she knew all this time, she had followed me, when, how?

During my internal questioning, Alice continued looking around my room, like nothing had been said. she was looking at the pages and doodling scattered over my desk again probably waiting for me to say something. " of course when Edward found out, he was mad beyond belief." she said offhandedly.

I froze, Edward knew that she knew and he let her come here?

"of course he forbid me from coming, but when do I ever listen to Edward?" she said with a sigh as if reading my mind. seriously, was her gift mind reading now?

" what do you mean he forbid you? " I asked a little concerned. I frowned, I knew Edward could be a little possessive, but Jesus. to actually forbid? I mean who was he kidding this was Alice we were talking about.

Alice suddenly turned to look at me with a smile and ran towards my bed jumping onto it with a bounce. " don't worry Edward always over-reacts, he's just looking out for you or something!" she said, making herself comfortable. Edward was worried about me? No becca don't read too much into this I told myself.

" I think he likes you personally!" Alice commented, fluffing my pillows she was leaning on.

I scoffed, now I knew she was crazy.


End file.
